Cobalt
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: Emily and JJ meet unexpectedly at their favourite place to blow off steam, but just as they've found each other will they get torn apart by the job? (Jemily Femslash, M rating for first chapter, please note that Emily is packing heat but I'm not talking about her gun)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ (Warning: Agent Prentiss is packing, and I don't mean heat)

Time-Frame: Early days, no Will/Henry, not tied to any direct canon plot lines, Pre-Doyle

Rating: M (Contains scenes of sexuality and nudity)

 **Cobalt: Part One**

Turning to lean her back against the bar, JJ let out a long relaxing breath as she brought the ice cold bottle of her favourite beer up to her lips and took a long swig. The case they had just finished had been an ugly one, the type of case that made it so that when the blonde walked out of the office after it was finished she wanted to do whatever possible to push it out of her mind and not think of it again.

For this reason JJ had decided to indulge in a personal treat and had come to Cobalt, the largest lesbian dance club in the city that allowed her to enjoy three of her personal favourite activities. Dancing, drinking cold beer and beautiful women.

She was dressed to make it clear that she was here to have a good night, a tight baby blue strap top was paired with a low riding pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was curled to loosely bounce around her shoulders and she knew with the humidity in the club once the dancing reached a frenzy it would be straight again by the time she got a cab to take her home. Her makeup wasn't the soft natural colours she would have worn at work, when she was making every attempt to play down her femininity to a certain extent. She's chosen a smokey blue eye effect and a deep red lipstick which made her eyes seem even bluer then they normally even did.

All and all JJ wanted to forget that she was an FBI agent, forget that she worked for the BAU and forget everything that her week had entailed. This was her retreat, the little bit of herself that she kept very separate from work, not that she really thought her being gay would even blip on any of her cerebral co-workers radar but she liked having the line between one and the other.

As she lowered the beer bottle and it was no longer blocking her view, she felt her stomach do an usual flip flop, a partial mixture of panic and arousal as her blue eyes seemed to pinpoint someone in the crowd that she was not expecting to see.

Special Agent Emily Prentiss.

The tall brunette was dressed in a form fitting tailored thin striped plaid shirt, the short sleeves showing off her toned arms and the open buttons showing her rounded pushed up cleavage. Paired with it was a pair of wide legged pants, the off centre chunky belt buckle was classic Emily except for the fact the belt buckle wasn't a plain one but actually a mixture of rainbow metals. She was drinking a dark amber liquid from a low ball glass, her dark eyes surveying the crowd, her full face visible because her hair was pulled off her face into a low tight bun.

If she hadn't of been so entranced with studying the brunette, she probably would have had the chance to decide if she was going to melt into the crowd and run away before dark eyes came to look back at her. A slight widening visible even from that distance to make her realize that Emily had also not been expecting to see a team member that night.

Emily gripped her fingers a little tighter around the glass in her hand as she focused on the blonde that had caught her eye, the spark of instant arousal that flared inside her at seeing her co-worker was undeniable even if there was no external measure of it. Licking her tongue over the edge of her lip the brunette enjoyed the sharp warm lingering taste of the expensive alcohol from it before she slipped the half filled glass onto the bar behind her, her dark eyes still on the blonde, her consciousness obviously considering the situation deciding whether or not to cross the gap between the two of them, or to just let them remain anonymous and let the evening play on with them alone.

With a breath JJ let the neck of the beer bottle settle between her fingers before she began to make her way through the ever changing flow of the crowd in a beeline towards the brunette. Arriving she was forced by the crowd to stop much closer to Emily then she ever would have stood with her at work, a broad smile across her features. 

"I guess I'm not the only one with a secret." JJ said the words just loud enough for the brunette to hear her, almost feeling as if the rest of the club had melted away as dark eyes had studied her the whole length of her short journey.

"It's not so much of a secret as this is my personal life." Emily replied her voice low and thick like honey. "Just as I am sure it's not a secret for you." The brunette raised her eyes to study the beautiful liaison's face now that she was so close. "More just your preference, your..." She paused bring the glass to her lips and taking a sip again. "Favored distraction."

"Don't you find having a personal life is like having a secret at our work?" JJ questioned raising the bottle of beer to her lips with a sly grin.

"Well there is that." Emily contemplated the honesty in the blonde's point as she nursed her glass in the palm of her hand. "Though for a moment let me enjoy the soft irony that both of the active female agents in the Washington BAU frequent Cobalt on their free time." She continued with a soft eye roll and a bigger smile. "As Behaviour Analysts that speaks volumes for stereotypes."

"It does, but then again stereotypes are always based on some speck of truth." JJ took a half step closer as the rush at the side bar Emily has stationed herself at crushed around them. "Do you come here often? Or just after weeks like this one." She asked the gentle question.

"More after cases like this one." Emily admitted with a nod, leaning back against the firm edge of the bar slipping her free hand into the pocket of her pants, changing the grip she had on her glass, to a more comfortable and casual one. She took another sip of the expensive spirit and looked at JJ with a smile. "How about you? You look comfortable here, and you're dressed to dance, something tells me you're happy here."

"I am and you're right, I do like to dance, it helps me decompress." JJ nodded and then reached out using her fingers to rub the edge of the shirt Emily was wearing near her collarbone. "I like the relaxed look on you." She acknowledged in a casual manner.

"Do you usually come here alone?" Emily sipped her drink, doing her best to not react to the slightly clench in her stomach that the blonde's touch on her shirt caused inside her.

"Yes." JJ nodded, one edge of her mouth curling into a soft smirk when she saw the flutter of muscles under the tailored tight shirt. She purposefully took another sip of her beer. "Do you?" She turned the question around trying to in turn downplay her own reaction when a swell of the crowd pushed her close enough to realize that Emily was wearing a deep musky cologne.

"Yes." The dark brunette nodded. "Is that how you leave?" Emily asked the question over the rim of the glass as she sipped the deep amber liquid.

"That's a rather personal question." JJ gave a soft amused laugh. "I mean if I say no, then don't I appear socially inept and indecisive, if I say yes then I risk coming across as a player." She brought the beer up to her lips again.

"Then say 'if I want to'." Emily offered the answer for herb. "Your integrity and social standing remain unblemished."

"If I want to." JJ purred out the response in turn, her blue eyes sparkling at the brunette. "I can't imagine you go home alone unless you want too either, not looking that... deliciously butch."

Emily's cheeks actually coloured at the blonde's words.

"I would counter that comment with some kind of denial but..." She shook her head and smoothed the hand that had been tucked so casually in her pant pocket, over her slicked back hair. "It would be completely redundant of me." She slipped it back into her pocket after the move, tipping her head to look at the blonde for a moment. "I usually find someone to complete my decompression with." She smiled a little more arching a perfect eyebrow slightly.

"Back to the confident female agent stereotype." JJ replied leaning to put her nearly empty beer on the bar, purposefully not stepping back again when she found herself even closer to Emily. "Not that I would admit to spending much time speculating, but I would never have thought you of all people had trouble picking up someone if you were interested. You have that..." She let her eyes slowly go up and down Emily's body. "Swagger about you."

"Swagger?" Emily quirked her eyebrow slightly. "I'm not sure I know what that is." She added shaking her head to the point. "But as for picking up a partner for the evening," She paused and let impossibly dark brown eyes scan over the every growing crowd. "I'm particular." She pointed out with a smile. "Can I get you another?" She turned back and motioned to JJ's beer.

"Yes, please." JJ gave her an impossibly sweet smile. "I was hoping you'd ask." She reached and tapped her finger against Emily's glass. "What is it you're drinking?" She asked curious as she was unable to place the smell of the amber liquor.

"Glenfiddich." Emily replied as she turned and without any problems caught one of the bartenders attention. "Another of my secret passions." She smirked.

"We're all allowed to have our passions." JJ smirked back at the way that Emily casually ordered them drinks, giving her the chance when the brunette turned to look at the way the pants cradled around the older woman's ass. She let a hum of approval come out of the back of her throat be drowned by the crowd.

"Is this one of yours?" Emily took the beer from off the bar as it was put down, looking at the label for a moment before holding it out towards the blonde.

"Yes." JJ gave a quick nod and took the bottle from the brunette. "Thank you, there is just something about the taste of a ice cold Coors light." She reached to tap the neck into Emily's glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Emily mimicked the soft call before taking a sip of her fresh drink. "Hmmm that's so good." She made the soft noise of pleasure openly.

"I'll remember to get a mickey of it for my go bag, for those really bad nights on assignment." JJ tried to ignore the shiver that the noise made go down her spine. There was just something so still fundamentally Emily about the woman before her, but at the same time it was like they both did indeed share a very intimate secret now.

"If you do expect a late night visitor to your room occasionally and keep your eye on your go bag at all times." Emily laughed softly.

"I'm willing to play that game." JJ said the comment with a quick flirty wink. "The last thing anyone on the team would ever think is we were getting together to drink fine whiskey."

"No this is probably the LAST thing anyone on the team would ever think we had in common." Emily took a bigger sip of her fine liquor as she nodded out towards the busy club. "I can imagine the glaze on Derek's eyes at just the idea of one of us at this place let alone both of us."

This image made JJ give a soft laugh as she took a sip of her beer.

"Did you have any idea?" JJ asked the question toying with the label on her bottle.

"About you?" Emily asked looking at blue eyes briefly before shaking her head in return. "It's not my business to think about the private lives of my colleagues." She went on to add. "And you're very careful to show no kind of preference at work." The profiler summed up softly. "Though you being here doesn't necessarily suggested a preference in lifestyle, just in occasion I suppose." She mused. "So I could have just over stepped my analysis."

"I don't think of it as a lifestyle, more of my life." JJ corrected her back to her original analysis. "And for the record the only thing that make me raise an eyebrow was the belt buckle." She glanced down at Emily's midsection.

"Oh..." Emily moved her hand out of her pocket to slide over the metal almost sensually. "It was a gift." Her long fingers lingered on the metal for a moment. "But I take it you mean the fact that I always where one, and wear it... well obviously." She smiled more. "For a while I tried to suggest to myself I was bi..." The gorgeous brunette just shook her head. "But that was just..." She stopped and shook her head. "It made me feel better about something I had to do."

"Everyone should have the chance to figure things out in their own time." JJ reassured her. "And the truth is I've only known two women who wore a belt buckle at an angle, and both were very butch." She gave a soft feminine laugh. "Who explained to me they wore it that way for a very specific reason." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm intrigued as to their reasoning..." Emily smirked back sliding her fingers over and around the chunky buckle so she was holding it against her body. "Wondering if it's the same reason as I'm wearing this..." She added, the smirk wider. "Though for the record at work it's to balance my holster."

"Oh I am well aware why you wear it at work." JJ acknowledged putting her beer down beside Emily's drink on the bar. "But I won't incriminate myself by confirming if it is or isn't for the same reason now." Before she could stop herself she found her fingertip move to slide out and trace the dark pattern of the symbol on the belt.

"It's a labrys." Emily didn't move her dark eyes watching JJ's fingers. "But you knew that didn't you?"

"Yes, classical weapon to symbolize a female warrior, later adopted by members of our community to self identify during times when being out was dangerous." JJ stated the simple fact easily. "Fits you in all accounts."

"So, why don't I look after your drink while you go out there and do what you came here to do, relax, unwind, dance your heart out." Emily nodded to the packed and moving dance floor. "I'm looking forward to seeing your moves."

"I take it you don't dance?" JJ questioned glancing at the dance floor, indeed the movement of bodies and the feel of the base coming up through the floor under her feet.

"No, I do." Emily shook her head. "Just only when I've decided on a partner." She smirked slightly.

"Oh right." JJ smirked back at her and took one last sip of her beer. "Don't let me cramp your style Prentiss." She made the playful warning as she made her way to the dance floor and almost immediately began to enjoy the music, beginning to sway and move her hips and body to the beat.

Emily shook her head smiling brightly as she watched the blonde leave her side and join the mass of bodies moving and enjoying the strong beat driven music. Leaning more comfortably against her side on the bar the brunette let her gaze linger on her beautiful co-worker, following the curve of her body, the soft lines of movement of muscles as she moved and shifted to the music, the top and jeans she was wearing only enhancing the shape of her slender figure as she moved.

Away on the dance floor JJ was enjoying herself in the dance, the music doing as it always did, wonders to take away the tension that had built up in her body. She was barely aware of the bodies around her, even those who were vising slightly for her attention. It was only when someone, a tall mousy hair good looking 'fetch' actually very deliberately stroked a hand up her arm that JJ made an attempt to focus.

Pushing the idea that Emily was standing against the bar probably not even watching her, JJ turned to appraise the woman trying to get her attention. After all she was confident enough to know a dance could just be a dance if she wanted it to be, so she continued to sway and move, not ignoring but not immediately encouraging the other woman.

A soft smile crept onto the tall woman's face as JJ turned, happy it seemed that the blonde had chosen to keep dancing and not immediately give her total intention. In turn she also continued just to enjoy the song, her own interpretation of the songs less fluid than JJ's, more athletic.

"You look good." She offered the observation whilst still focusing on her movements as much as the blonde.

"Thank you." JJ didn't try to talk over the music, so it was more as if she just mouthed the words and continued to dance. Her body enjoying the chance to release some of the stress that had built up on the latest case. Normally she knew that the other woman would at least have a chance but in many ways she also knew her attention had been taken by the other agent who with a glance she confirmed was still posted at the bar. It wasn't like she thought she had a chance with a woman as intelligent or cultured as SA Emily Prentiss, but that didn't stop her mind from comparing everyone in the room to the gorgeous agent.

"Can I get you a drink?" The taller woman danced herself closer, not hiding the slow lingering gaze she cast over the blonde.

"Just want to dance." JJ shook her head softly, continuing to move her body skillfully to the music.

"Like we would want to stop that poetry." The voice that was suddenly at JJ's ear thick, deep and rich, possibly disarmed her as much as strong hands that softly slid onto her waist from behind.

The fact that the woman who had asked her if she wanted a drink was still clearly in view in front of her, made the hands at her waist even more usual. She had to admit there was something familiar and confident about the touch, and the instant way the fetch seemed to nod to whoever had come up behind her and then backed off made her even more curious. A quick glance down showed her that the hands at her waist did actually belong to the voice her mind had decided was speaking into her ear, despite the distortion from the music around them.

Blue eyes glanced back softly as she twisted her body to the music, meeting dark ones for a fleeting moment before JJ continued to dance, purposefully pressing her body back into Emily's harder as they moved together.

"I can see why you love to dance..." Emily leaned her head down whispering into JJ's ear as she pressed her hip closer to the blonde sliding her hands further around Jennifer's body resting more on her stomach to pull her back against her. "The rhythm loves you, the music moves your body..." She breathed the words against the liaison's ear, most of her movements coming from her hips as together they kept to the rhythm and beat. "You're fluid and empyrean."

"And I know why you wear a belt buckle." JJ turned her head, her voice holding a purr she didn't expect as her ass pressed back into Emily's hips confirming the already the fact she had visually been sure of already. She felt a flush of arousal washing over her body that made the temperature on the dance floor seem to skyrocket. She let her hand slide over the brunette's forearms and hands sensuously.

"How do you feel about that?" Emily tensed the muscles under Jennifer's hands as she held her tighter to her for a moment. She rubbed her nose softly through blonde hair behind the liaison's ear waiting for an answer.

"I feel..." JJ purposefully wiggled her hips backwards even harder, grinding the pressure very particularly of the bulge against her ass. "Anticipation." She admitted reaching her left hand up and behind her to hold Emily's neck as she stretched her body out against the brunette.

At the stretch Emily slipped her hand under the baby blue shirt JJ was wearing, spreading her fingers out over the blonde's taut flat abs, nuzzling her nose deeper into blonde locks as she breathed into them.

"You want to dance a little more?" Emily asked her voice heavy.

"What else would we do?" Blue eyes turned to blink momentarily at Emily, a fire hidden within them as her stomach fluttered under Emily's hand.

"I could take you home, your anticipation could become a reality..." Emily's eyes looked almost black as she looked into blue. "We have hours Jennifer...I can satisfy you for all of them...Only stopping when you need to." Her words were laced with pure lust.

"Take me home." JJ breathed out the words, the pink tip of her tongue coming out to slide over her bottom lip.

Sliding only to the side of the blonde Emily began to guide the younger woman off the dance floor towards the closest exit, one hand hugging the blonde's hip, the other sliding off the blonde's body as she moved closer through the crowds, to ensure they could move through them unimpeded.

"Do you have a jacket or bag signed in?" Emily's voice was low and quick.

"No." JJ shook her head, liking the way that Emily was ensuring their was contact between them at all times, even as they moved towards the club's entryway to get back to the street. She let her hand come to touch the back of the brunette's every so many steps, caressing it with her fingertips.

Breaching cool night air made Emily draw JJ a little closer, guiding the blonde instantly to the left towards the extensive parking lot around behind the back of the club, the brunette obviously having the knowledge and self control to limit her drinks so that she could get herself home safely. An element of control that didn't surprise the blonde in the slightest.

What did surprise the blonde was when, rounding the corner Emily pulled her to a stop and encircled her in her arms.

"I don't want this to make anything uncomfortable for you, I think you're a beautiful woman Jennifer and this evening you shown me a side of you..." She stopped and shook her head. "I want you, there's no point in denying that but I don't want to make things awkward."

"Emily, don't worry, I'm not so much uncomfortable as..." JJ gave her a soft smirk. "The jeans might be, but it's a functional thing not a long term concern." She reached up and curled her fingers around the brunette's ear. "I'm a big girl, if I didn't want you too this wouldn't be happening." She assured her in a soft voice, leaning up to breech the short height distance even in the heeled boots she was wearing to brush her lips teasingly against Emily's. "And I do want you."

Once again taking JJ by surprise Emily wrapped her hand in blonde hair and bunched it up at the back of the blonde's head pulling her closer as she pressed their lips together harder and firmer, forcing her tongue firmly into the warmth of the liaison's mouth as she pulled at Jennifer's waist, setting her own legs a little apart, guiding the blonde as she pulled her close to settle between them.

She might have been surprised but every inch of her appreciated the sudden confident kiss, she was also glad for Emily's hand at her waist as her knees dipped a little in pleasure. Her tongue swirling against the brunette's as she looped her other hand around Emily's neck to anchor herself, her hips pressing into the brunette's body showing the depth of her need.

Reluctantly pulling back Emily's eyes flared as she looked at JJ's body, her breath coming fast and shallow as her eyes lingered on the blonde's breasts and throat.

"The car's this way..." Talking Emily didn't actually move she just rolled her hips against JJ's body, her hand on the blonde's hip pulling the other woman closer as she made the hard roll of her hips. "God I could just take you here." She added in a growl.

"Could you? I make you that impatient?" JJ's voice was thick but still feminine as she purposefully moved her right hand down, easily releasing the button that held Emily's shirt closed over her breasts, sliding her hand sideways to cup and then squeeze the material and flesh her palm pressed against.

"You do." Emily pulled in a breath through slightly gritted teeth. "I was turned on the moment I saw you. I love you in blue. It was watching you dance that caused this urgency though." She slid both of her hands around to JJ's ass, her hands cupping the tight small cheeks and holding her close. "Thinking of how you would move against me...So fluid, so beautifully."

"I was dancing for you, hoping you were watching..." JJ made the admission back as her body moved into the press wanting the same pressure that Emily seemed too as she used her palm to more roughly press inwards and rub in a circle against the silk of the brunette's bra. "Wanting you to be watching, wanting me." She felt the hard peak of Emily's nipple press back as it hardened solid, and she let her fingers pinpoint around it twisting the material around it deliberately.

"Jennifer." The blonde's name was literally growled, the brunette's tone nothing like either of them had heard before. "We need to take this out of the public eye now else I'm just going to take you further into the darkness, out of the range of that camera and have you." There was a dark glimmer in the brunette's dangerous eyes.

"Only because I don't want either of us arrested for public indecency..." Jennifer pulled back out of Emily's grasp, walking backwards. "Which car is yours?"

"The charcoal grey Lexus." Emily took an almost relieved gasp, sliding her hand into her pants pocket, pressing what was obviously her car fob, making a lights on a car three rows in, flash as the doors unlocked.

Jennifer continued to walk backwards, putting up her hand and curling her index finger at the brunette to encourage her to move.

"I hope you don't live too far away." The wide smile on her face literally shone in the dark parking lot.

Emily made herself push forwards, pulling her keys out of her pocket, shaking her head as she just watched the blonde's every move, the throb in her body literally driving her pace as she quickly crossed the distance between them. Pinning JJ against the passenger side of the car Emily pressed her full weight against her for a long moment, grinding her hips to the blonde's core now that she had a solid surface to push against.

"Far enough for you to think about this... every..." She pushed with each word. "Minute.. of.. the ...drive." She panted and growled.

"I..." JJ had tried to not let her immediate reaction overwhelm her but her body had other ideas as her words were swallowed up by a hard moan. "God Em-ily." She moaned out the brunette's name as she pushed their lips together again hard, this time it was her who pressed her tongue immediately into her partner's mouth without any hesitation.

Emily, whose hands had been flat on the edge of the car roof, pinning JJ in place, moved them off cold metal, to cup JJ's cheeks as she pressed back into the kiss just as passionately, her hips moving of their own accord in a roll press grinding motion, the action shifting fabric, making the brunette's very carefully tucked and packed 'accessory' far more obvious and 'teasing'.

As the kiss continued, increasing in intensity and heat, the brunette slid her hands down and around the blonde pulling her close while still pushing against the firmness of the car.

In an athletic move, JJ pulled her body up with her arms and hooked her legs around Emily's body, letting her full weight be pinned as her centre ached against the direct teasing pressure. She ignored Emily's carefully pulled back hair, threading her fingers into the dark locks and pressing her short nails into sensitive skin. She used the new vantage, to push her shoulder's into the window, allowing her to angle her hips against Emily's even harder.

Pulling her mouth free Emily groaned out a staggered breath.

"I want you so wet by the time I get to have you..." The brunette moved her lips and began a less than gentle assault on the blonde's neck, keeping up the now direct pump roll of her hips against JJ's body, her hands sliding to add support to the blonde's position. "Every nerve in your body ready."

"Then you better get me to your place, I'm already soaked and aching." JJ kept her hands threaded into dark hair, tilting her head to let Emily's mouth reach all of her long neck. "My muscles clenching when I think about you sliding into me, pressing deep..." She laid out her own version of how things were going for Emily to deal with.

The brunette gave a tight shiver as she pressed her body tight and close.

"As deep as you want it." Emily licked the skin beneath JJ's ear, "Eight and a half inches to work with...all for you..." She latched on to the sensitive drawing the skin into her mouth against her teeth.

"No visible marks, we have work in two days." JJ gave her the soft warning, not that it wasn't appreciated from the flex of her body but clearly explaining a deep difficult to cover hickey wasn't on her agenda. Especially as deep down she didn't want either of them to have any Monday morning regrets about this. "We need to get in the car, at your place there will be less clothes and places you can claim." She encouraged the brunette with a soft growl.

Coming back to herself a little Emily released the tender skin from her lips and eased the hard grind of her hips, pulling back to give JJ the space to ease herself down.

"I'll focus on a different kind of driving." She looked into blue eyes with a smile.

"Let's see all that high end driving training they must have put you through." JJ did ease herself down onto her feet and then slipped to the side, letting Emily open the door for her she winked at the brunette as she slipped in onto the leather seat.

"I aced the course." Emily swaggered her way around the front of the Lexus before slipping into the driver's seat.

JJ let her start the car, doing up her own seat belt when she saw Emily putting on hers. She purposefully let the car pull out of the spot and actually get onto the street before she leaned the short distance across the centre console and slid her hand onto Emily's thigh.

"But did that include how to drive while distracted?" She pressed down with her fingers and slid inwards slowly towards the lump in the centre of the brunette's hips, so that as she said the word distracted her fingers carved out the edge and pushed the base back into Emily's body.

Emily's hips pressed up a groan pulling from deep within her chest.

"Jennifer, you have no idea what that does..."

"Mmmmm I have an idea Em." JJ didn't even realize that the short term of endearment had fallen from her lips in replace of the woman's full name. She released the pressure and began to trace her fingers down the middle seam of the brunette's jeans. "I don't want to be the only one who is wet and aching by the time we get to your place."

"I've been aching since watching you dance, getting wetter since actually touching you..." Emily admitted easily, settling herself into a wider seated position. "Feeling the definition of your body under my fingertips, the press of your muscles against my skin..." She kept her eyes on the road. "Getting close enough to feel the heat of you radiate through my shirt, to let the scent of your perfume fill my senses."

"Do you know what scent it is?" JJ asked the question curiously as she continued to press with her palm and carve out ridges of fabric with her fingertips.

"Classique, if I'm not mistaken." Emily drew in a breath, raising and lowering her hips to meet Jennifer's fingertips. "It suits you, though I'm glad you stick to Nivana for work."

"You noticed the difference, I'm impressed." JJ grinned as she turned her body more towards Emily, allowing her to watch the reaction of the brunette as she kept her eyes focused on the road even if the blonde knew her entire body was focused on her hand. "I can't say I've ever smelled the cologne you're wearing, it's... very erotic. I'm glad you don't wear it at work either." She worked her fingers over the zip on Emily's jeans. "You have no idea how tempted I am just to slide this zipper down." She admitted with a soft sigh of arousal.

"And you have no idea how much I want to just pull over into one of the numerous sheltered spots I know about on this road and let you do much more than that." Emily let her eyebrow flare as another moan mingled in with her words. "And it's called Chrome, the cologne I'm wearing..." The brunette filled in.

"Mmmm I like it." JJ groaned her approval. "And just think we could stop but once you get me to your place, we don't have to stop until we're exhausted. It's a matter of are you impatient or greedy?" She made a slow press down with her palm.

"Both." Emily said without hesitation. "But I want you somewhere safe and comfortable." She added despite everything making a safe complicated lane change, taking them through into the outskirts of another city suburb. "So we can just enjoy the time we get with each other."

"Then don't stop the car until we're at your place." JJ agreed with her, moving her hand to the side a bit to caress the brunette's inner thigh. "Then we won't have to worry about the outside world until we want too."

With a soft nod Emily dropped one hand off the steering wheel and slid it over the back of JJ's, working her fingers over the blonde's, smoothing them over the blonde's skin, whilst still focusing on the road, her body rolling a little in the seat.

"I want you to know that from the moment I saw you this evening, my only thought was taking you home with me."

"You know... to reward your honesty..." JJ let their fingers slide against one another. "Usually seeing someone I worked with would have caused panic but with you, my first feeling was arousal."

"Because you saw the belt buckle and hoped?" Emily glanced across at JJ with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes and winked.

"Second thing I noticed after the general sexy you." JJ smiled back at her. "And yes, you wear it well, not immediately obvious."

"Well I don't want it to be immediately obvious." Emily admitted, "But I do like a girl to know what she's getting into, or rather what will be getting into her." She smirked more.

"I have to admit, I'm never going to look at you and belt buckles without smirking." JJ gave a soft amused laugh. "Our little secret at the office."

"And if I ever wear this one to work..." Emily arched her eyebrow. "You know its a special day."

"Give me a minute." JJ took a slow breath in through her nose. "Text me so I know to wear a skirt." She followed up with as she released it.

"Clear your desk and lock your office door if you do, we'll need at least half an hour to work out the situation that arises." Emily groaned.

"Code name Chrome?" JJ filled in the quickly forming plan.

"I can work with that framework." Emily nodded, squeezing JJ's fingers a little. "If you ever need me to go over that file with you, let me know."

"Trust me I will." JJ confirmed the fact for her. "Since I have the luxury of an office, without video surveillance."

"My point exactly." Emily made a gentle left turn into the grounds of a beautiful condo building, pausing at the electronic gates to quickly flash a key fob up to the barrier control unit. "Nearly home." She offered glancing at the blonde with a smile.

"Mmmmm good." JJ dragged out the first noise purposefully as the car slipped down the ramp into the underground parking. "I'm guessing there are cameras in your elevators?" She joked softly.

"Yes." Emily nodded. "And I don't like the owners enough to share you." The brunette expertly swung her expensive car into it's slot and cut the engine, squeezing JJ's hand as she did so. "I understand if you stay the opposite side to me the whole ride up." She winked at her.

"Sounds like a good plan if we plan on being hands off." JJ slid her hand back and opened her own door, pushing out of the car.

Emily quickly followed suit and careful not to cross directly over to the blonde she nodded to the interior door to the elevators, waiting for the blonde to draw level with her before she began walking. Keying into the building, the elevator was waiting allowing them to get straight in and begin the ride up to the eleventh floor. The rather stunning semi-external smoked glass sided elevator began it's smooth journey upwards.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you about that." She nodded to the view.

"You can see the capital, all of it." JJ stood completely in awe of the view for a moment. "So was it the owners or the president you were afraid would see us in here?"

"Good question." Despite what she had promised herself the sight of JJ standing by the glass windows as they raised up in the elevator was just too much to resist, she walked up behind the blonde and pressed her body tight to the liaison's back, sliding her hands around her stomach. "Maybe both." She pressed a kiss against JJ's ear.

"You're not on your side of the elevator." JJ groaned as warm lips came against her sensitive ear, her body leaning back into Emily's without any hesitation.

"Sorry." The brunette kissed the skin again sliding her hands back onto JJ's hips, preparing herself to take a half step back away from her. "I'll back off." She planted another kiss more lightly this time.

"Don't you dare, you broke the rules." JJ brought her hands up to stop Emily's from retreating, pulling them back around to her stomach. She acted as if there was music and swayed her hips backwards into the brunette's.

"Mmmmmm I did." Emily groaned softly pressing her own hips into the gentle motion. "And I'm not a bit sorry." She splayed her hands out a little more against JJ's body and held her tight for the long moment before the elevator softly stopped announcing their arrival on the given floor. "This way." Emily's voice had dropped again to the thick honeyed tone it had been in the club as she slid back away from JJ, reaching out for her hand.

The blonde's hand slipped into Emily's and let the brunette take the lead down to the end suite, using the only key on the ring to open the door to the dark condo within. When the door clicked closed behind them, JJ felt a body wide shiver of pure anticipation roll through her as she realized there was nothing keeping them from acting on all the urges they had been discussing since deciding to leave the club.

"Bedroom is where?" JJ carefully walked down the main hallway towards the lights of the city that lit up the backside of the condo from the large over-sized windows.

"Second door on the right." Emily nodded securing the door quickly and simply before moving after her.

JJ passed one door and then reached the second, turning to lean against it she waited for Emily to catch up with her before doing anything to open it.

"This one?" She checked leaning one foot up onto the door waiting.

"Yes." Emily stepped up closer to the blonde, her eyes traveling over her body quickly, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips. "Jennifer, are you sure?" She asked her voice rich and low.

"Yes, Emily I'm sure, are you?" JJ asked back in the same low voice, her hand coming up to touch Emily's shirt label as she had the first time she'd reached out to touch the brunette.

"Yes." Emily brought both of her hands to JJ's hips and drew her closer, bring her lips to the blonde's and kissing her softly at first before pressing more of the arousal and need she felt into the meeting of their mouths.

What had started as a soft re-introduction of their mouths, had soon re-ignited the intense razor edge both of their bodies had already been pushed too. Sucking her mouth down on Emily's tongue, JJ moved her hands to begin undoing all the buttons then held the plaid shirt to the brunette's body. Suddenly hyper aware of the fact they were in a very safe and private setting, with only the two of them to witness anything going on between them, which meant they didn't have to be separated by clothes anymore.

As soon as she felt the shirt over her upper body loosen Emily rolled her shoulders assisting JJ's to press the material back off them and down her arms. Releasing her hold on the blonde for a moment so it could drop to the floor, to leave her in just her dark bra the brunette pulled out of the hot kiss and in a swift and precise move ran her hand around the edge of JJ's blue top checking that it in no way was impeded from being removed by the top of her jeans. Then pressing a hand up either side of the blonde's warm body Emily slid the top upwards, her fingertips concentrating on the softness of skin and not on the material she was shucking off as she pushed.

"All the waiting will be worth it." JJ slid one hand up to the middle of her own back, and undid the hook closure before letting the once tight bra loosen. She used her other hand to guide it off her body, leaving her stood there topless, the round swells of her breasts just visible in the dim light with the even darker centres of hard nipples.

"I don't doubt it for a second." Emily caught her around the waist again, pulling her close as she brought their mouths together for another deep kiss, reaching back with her free hand to snap open the closure on her own bra, the material pooling against their bodies to fall free as they Emily pulled back, to look into JJ's eyes as in a graceful move the tall brunette slipped low and dropped to her knees, her the hand on JJ's waist sliding to the front of her jeans as she brought the other to join it at the button and fly of the denim. Before unfastening it Emily pressed a kiss against the blonde's barely visible navel. "I want you." She breathed against the blonde's stomach.

"Mmmmm." The statement and the intimate play of fingers at the front of her jeans created a moan in the back of JJ's throat that she didn't even think to suppress. "Take it all off, please. I don't want any clothes between us." The muscles of her stomach fluttered under the kisses. The lights of the city letting her see the distinct silhouette as her eyes adjusted of the brunette on her knees in front of her. She realized if she'd been asked she wouldn't have thought anything could get Emily Prentiss on her knees, but the truth was she'd found something that was doing just that.

Long fingers wrapped around the metal closure on JJ's jeans, freeing it easily, then holding the denim closed as she used the other hand to slid the zipper low, releasing the hand keeping the material together at the top as the zipper reached its lowest point. Leaning in Emily pressed her lips against newly exposed skin, while at the same time sliding her hands into the side of jeans, working them and in turn the small slip of silk that strung over the side of JJ's hips, down off the blonde's body. All the while the brunette pressed kisses against the flat taut abdomen on show.

"Your skin is so soft..." Emily whispered as JJ's jeans dropped unaided to the ground but the brunette's hands followed every curve over ass, and thigh that the denim had covered, "And you smell.." She pressed the side of her cheek against JJ's body and breathed in. "Like heaven."

"Your hands are so warm." JJ added the extra sensation as her body flexed from the touch of the brunette's palms, pushing her stomach and hips harder against Emily's cheek in an unconscious move. She let one hand caress over Emily's hair, feeling a little like she might fall down from the pleasure that was coursing through her body already.

Pressing a last kiss, this one against barely a barely there blonde strip of blonde curls that had been revealed as the panties and jeans dropped Emily eased back and then stood up, just looking at the blonde beauty in front of her. Slowly and deliberately she ran her hand over the front of her jeans that still clung to her own body, cupping the obvious shape beneath them with a soft groan as she rolled her hips.

"I need you." Her voice flowed like thick molten chocolate.

"I think you have that backwards, I need you." JJ drawled out the word 'need' as she moved her hands forward to the belt buckle and worked to free it from the leather belt, letting it hang open before she ignored the button and slid down the zipper on Emily's jeans as she'd been wanting too since the car. She worked her hand into the now open split in the material, slipping her hand inside through into the tight boxers that Emily had on underneath cupping her hand around the bottom of the body warmed silicon, finally confirming as she had suspected that the harness was made of smooth high priced leather and not rubber or PVC. Something about Emily had just struck her as a leather girl when it came to her harness choice. She let her middle finger follow down the single leather strap that traveled between the brunette's legs, pulling it taunt as she gave a slight pull towards her of the silicon shaft.

Emily's hips moved with a soft grind and roll, as a low moan was pulled from her throat at JJ's actions.

"What ever you need Jennifer, I'm hot, hard and ready for you." The brunette underlined with subtle rolls of her hips.

"You already promised me eight and a half inches, or was that all talk Em?" JJ used her other hand to finally undo the button and let go of her prize just long enough to push both the jeans and the boxers down Emily's hips, letting the once confined silicon spring to full attention, she almost immediately moved her hand back to grip low around the shaft, beginning a slow press and pull with her hand.

"Not all talk in the slightest." Emily moaned again and though JJ's hand was pressed around her and moving the brunette stepped closer pressing the tip of the deep red silicon against JJ's stomach, making sure the blonde still had room to move her hand as she was, but ensuring that the roll of her hips in response pressed the shaft against warm skin. "Every inch of me is waiting to be inside of you, I can work every centimeter of this, over and over, to fill you..." She pressed against JJ harder.

JJ had to admit the teasing touch of just the tip of it against her skin made the erotic nature of Emily's words cause a flare of wetness to press out from inside her of in anticipation. Guiding them both backwards, she felt the cool softness of the comforter against her legs and she used one hand around the brunette's neck to guide her down with her onto the bed. She was instantly glad she didn't have to worry about standing anymore, as she pressed her open hot mouth to Emily's, letting her legs slip so that the brunette's body settled between them even if she wasn't anywhere near inside of her yet.

"Please Em, inside is where I want you right now." She urged the brunette in a hot whisper, letting her tongue tip flick over Emily's lower lip teasingly as she released her lower prize only to bring her hand up and cup it over the brunette's breast, palming it tightly.

"A gentleman always checks Jennifer..." Emily purred softly sliding her hand between them cupping the blonde's heat confidently, trapping her hand there with a press of her hips. "I don't want to stretch and push you if you're not quite ready..." She pressed the heel of her hand against the soft mound of JJ's heat for several hard rotations "Don't want to force myself into you..." She pressed two long fingers down passed the natural curve of JJ's body, sliding either side of the blonde's stiffening clit. "If you're too tight."

The moment that Emily's fingers slid by either side of her clit, JJ let out a gasp of pleasure, clearly the foreplay that had been going on since they'd locked eyes at Cobalt having turned her centre into a throbbing hard bundle of overexcited nerves. The exploring touch doing little to stimulate her on purpose but just the fact that Emily's fingers were inside, sliding through the wet folds of her body made her hips flare open further and upwards towards the pressure.

"And now that you've checked?" JJ managed to groan out the words, blue eyes sparkling with desire and pleasure.

"Now Jennifer..." Emily slid her hand lower, dipping toward the opening to JJ's body, swirling her fingers in the pooled wetness there for just a second before she drew them back, deliberately grazing her fingertips over stimulated nerves as she shifted her hand around to grip and guide the tip of the silicon shaft that was pressed a little lower against them. Rolling her fingers around the end as she moved both it and her hips, positioning herself carefully, Emily drew the smooth tip down over the nerve centre she has just caressed with the same strong stroke she had made with her fingers. The wet, warm silicon grazing down over the excited skin with careful precision under the brunette's control. "Now I'm going to do what we've both wanted..." She continued the downward move, but then with the help of her hand guided the tip up the soft curve to slip inside the blonde's entrance. Moving her hand away, Emily led with a gentle press of her hips to guide the first inch inside her lover. "I'm going to show you how you make me feel." She pulled back just slightly, before pressing in another inch with her next press. "I'm going to take you, fill you, make you scream."

"Yesss." JJ tried to keep her blue eyes locked to Emily's dark ones as long as she could, but her lover pressed in slowly deeper they squeezed close as a wave of pure pleasure rolled through her. Added to the intense physical stimulation was the mental realization of what Emily was doing and what Emily clearly wanted to do. She let her fingers grip into the brunette's shoulders as her body tried to push up more with Emily's slow downwards one in an attempt to draw the thick shaft in even deeper.

If there was one thing the brunette had predicted, she was aching, in fact she couldn't remember ever feeling this intensely desperate to feel her lover inside her. That Emily seemed completely in control of every aspect of her presses, knowing just how deep they would put her and moving slowly to let JJ's tight muscles react made the entire experience even more arousing.

"You know exactly what you're doing with your cock don't you." JJ groaned out the words, not having the brain power to edit herself or worry about word choices, the press and pull of the brunette into her stripping away all concern with correctness. "Fuck Em..." Her body arched hard as with another press the angle made a wash of intense arousal crackled through her like lightening.

"I know that you should like this position, this angle..." Emily smirked as she kept the depth and angle she held the same even though there was clearly more length the brunette could have slipped inside her. Bringing her hand to slide onto JJ's hip for a little stability Emily began to increase just the speed of this same thrust, the head of the shaft inside now rubbing a familiar and direct path against the same stimulation point inside.

"How..." JJ tried to start her question but slipping both her hands around Emily's neck had to settle for just groaning for a moment as Emily sped up her movements though she didn't go deeper. "Did you decide I should like this?" She finally finished the question, trying to hook one leg around Emily's body to encourage her to press down more even though she already knew that the brunette was going to decide when she did that and her suggestion was going to be just that.

"I love to read a woman's body, the nuances she gives..." Emily replied keeping her thrusts controlled. "The first time I did this... you flattened your hips just a little and squared yourself, you also tightened..." She pointed out her movements faster, shorter pushes, though somewhat stronger, making the brunette's breath a little harder. "And I know you want the pressure of my body against yours as I do this..." She added. "Do you want the feel of my breasts against yours JJ as I work my cock against your g-spot..." The brunette growled, dropping her upper body low enough so that the tip of her large breasts dragged against the blonde's skin.

With each slight change and the direct way that Emily described what she was doing, JJ's breathing got faster and deeper. The once quiet apartment becoming a combination of noises from the two of them as their bodies enjoyed the movement between them.

"Yessss." JJ groaned out her answer to the question as her body arched more off the mattress, pressing her breasts more to meet Emily's skin in turn. She hadn't even realized her hips had flattened out or squared as the brunette had described, but she had become acutely aware of the tightening of her inside muscles as Emily purposefully worked the silicon against her intensely sensitive g-spot.

The truth was she knew that even though Emily had only been inside her a short time, their previous teasing and touches had already pushed her faster towards her first release then she'd ever thought possible.

"This... this isn't..." JJ panted out words between breaths as she ran her nails down Emily's skin a bit harder, her hips flaring up more each time to meet the brunette's downward press. "Just... just about me." She reminded her lover.

"You think..." Emily panted her own reply as she pressed into JJ. "Making love...to a beautiful...woman..." The brunette paused to grip JJ's hip a little tighter making a sudden slow rolling press with her hips sliding the silicon shaft another half an inch inside the blonde, holding it in its new depth for a moment, with just short hard hip flexes to jar it a little inside the blonde's stretched muscles. "Does nothing for me..." Emily pulled back and then began again to thrust the new working length in and out of the blonde, guiding the motion with her hand on JJ's hip, so that the head still grazed the stimulated spot inside her lover, over and over, pressing on past it deep with each press now to make the building pleasure more all encompassing. "JJ, I'm so wet, so aching, my body is throbbing in time with each thrust, each time I press into you it's because I need to, I need to be filling you."

"Oh Emmmmmmmmm..." JJ's eyes flared open as Emily's presses became deeper, light almost sparkling blue tracking over the brunette's face as she moved one hand to stroke the brunette's cheek and trace her bottom lip with her thumb. "You are inside me... you are filling me... every inch is you... oh god..." Her hips bucked up suddenly as a flash of even stronger pleasure moved through her before she was able to settle her hips into a circular grind against Emily's. "I can feel you everywhere... since you pressed up behind me on the dance floor, this is all I've wanted... to feel you, feel your strength, feel my body stretching around you..." She slid one hand to cup the side of Emily's throat while the other caressed as far down her strong back as she could reach.

"Me too." Emily admitted easily. "It's what I pictured when I did come up behind you on the dance floor, just slipping inside you..." She panted, her voice breath and slightly labored as she press deep drawing half the length of the shaft out with each press to work JJ's tensing and jumping muscles. "Guiding myself into you from behind, grinding up against you as you danced, with everyone around, not knowing but the two of us..." The brunette's breath sped up a little. "I knew you would be this hot, this amazing..." Emily's body gave a little shudder, jarring the strong motion of her thrusts a little, "I wanted just to be the one to make you scream."

"So loud isn't... a problem?" JJ licked her lips as her breathing came even faster, her hips juttering in small mini presses as Emily's cock worked in and out of her body driving her closer and closer to release. "Because I'm not sure I can be quiet." She admitted pressing her shoulder's harder into the mattress to press up even more with her hips. "Fuck Emily..." She groaned squeezing her eyes shut again, a film of aroused sweat already rising on her body as her legs began to shake a little.

"There's no need for quiet." Emily reassured her. Easing the tension out of her knee Emily lowered the weight of her body down with her next press, pushing the full length of deep red silicon into JJ's heat "I..." She maintained the full depth thrust and backed it up with just a push of her hips against JJ's core, the leather pressing against molten heat. "Want.. to..." She repeated the hard thrust of her hips. "Hear...you." She growled grinding the wet leather against damp curls.

"Yes!" JJ's voice did indeed get louder as the direct statement of permission took away her last concern. She repeated the word loudly with each thrust, her body adjusting quickly not only to the depth but the intensity of the pressure the body wide connection created. "Emily, yes." She added the brunette's name with a few of her confirmations. "Please..." The hint of desire filled pleading in her voice was impossible to miss. "Don't stop, please..." Her hips gave another hard erratic flare, jumping between Emily's body and the mattress. "Please, yes, oh god, yes, Emily..." She was reduced to a series of disjointed panted words before in a sudden buckle of pleasure that swept from the knot that had started inside her out to every point of her body, her hips began to flex and jump wildly under Emily's body. Her words turning into loud moans and cries when the press of silicon went by her overloaded g spot, making her insides spasm even faster and harder then her hips were.

"That's it... that's it Jenn..." Emily slid her hand down a little guiding JJ's leg up to hook around her waist, lifting her slightly off the mattress as the brunette continued the strong push and pull rhythm, her knees taking the balance and weight of them both. "Fuck yes..." The brunette cursed her hand sliding back to steady the blonde's waist as she did her best to keep her strokes even and constant despite the erratic movements of her partner and the fact it was becoming increasingly difficult due to the release that was literally buzzing and throbbing at all the edges of her being. With every thrust, the feedback through the straps around her body and between her legs sent a pulse of desire soaring to her core that she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore for much longer.

"Yesss." JJ groaned the word back at her, her hips not finding any consistent rhythm against the brunette as her orgasm seemed to recede just a little from the peak but continue to make her inside flex and tense in hard waves. "I want to feel you come inside me." She panted out her desire as she felt and saw the build of pleasure in the brunette as it rose to reach the place she'd already found. "I want to feel every flare of your body, every throb of your clit, I want you to know that you're buried deep inside me when you finally tip over the edge... where you should be, god Em, where you fit so perfectly." Her shoulder's planted into the mattress more again as her hips rose up to press even harder into Emily's, circling against the brunette's body as she let her hand slid down low enough to wrap it into the leather strap low against Emily's back and clutching her fingers around it began to pull it with each thrust of their bodies.

Dark eyes flared up to catch blue, filled with a dangerous mixture of pure arousal, lust and driven pleasure. Reaching her free hand up Emily gripped strong hand around one of the iron rungs of the head board and pulled her body slightly up against JJ's groaning hard as she stretched her weight out more over the blonde, and pressed more of her hips directly into the pressure she had been avoiding.

Tensing the muscles in her arm she used it to help pull her body up against and over the blonde, her breath coming in hard pants as she pushed into the blonde with more force and focus. 

"Are... you.. sure..." The brunette face was flushed, her skin hot as she made the effort to restrain herself from pushing as hard as she wanted, needed to get herself over the edge.

"I'm..." Jennifer snaked her free hand up, stretching out her body more under the brunette, gripping her hand around the wrist that Emily had braced up high into the bed frame. "Sure... so sure." She underlined first trying to give the brunette's body the subtle cue to press harder if she needed too before she finally just groaned out. "Harder, Em, fuck me harder." Her tone held a growl as she gave the half instruction, half ordered request.

Responding at first with a barely controlled buck of her hips Emily quickly tried to reign in the sudden desire filled thrusts into something more fluid and ordered, but as hot silicon sunk into the blonde's body over and over the brunette was soon lost to rhythm and order. She was lost to a world of pleasure and chaos. Tensing her arm hard, Emily thrust deeper and harder into JJ's body, her hips driving down, forcing the band of leather tight against her, and the shaft of silicon deep into the tight heat awaiting it.

"Mine... you're mine..." Emily growled as the thrust became staggered and less rhythmical. "I'm going to come so deep... fill you... so ...ufff..." The brunette pushed dipping her head to rest against JJ's shoulder for a second as with her inward thrust her hips locked, her body shaking and locking with the shaft buried deep inside the blonde's body. "JEN!" She raised her head, her hand gripping the other woman's hip tightly.

"Yes Em, let go..." JJ's body moved with her still even when the presses got hard and deep, their rhythm dropping off as the brunette's pleasure increased. "I want to be yours... am yours..." She released the grip on Emily's wrist to slide her hand over as much skin as she could reach. "Stop thinking and just feel what our bodies want..." She groaned out the words from the back of her throat, having to stop as a cry of pleasure raced out of her. "You won't hurt me, could never hurt me." She knew somehow that Emily was still trying to hold back that little bit, still trying to control herself and the movement between them even though JJ knew what they both wanted was to just get lost in the contact between them. "Please... harder... deeper... than anyone else... I want to be yours. Want to feel you inside me for days..." She urged her hotly.

It was obvious that Emily didn't expect, hadn't ever expect these words to slip from the blonde's lips, now or indeed ever as the look that crossed her face was one of awe struck wonder as well as desire

fueled lust.

"Harder and deeper..." Emily shifted a little on top of the blonde, pushing her hip back into a rhythm, "Than anyone..." She panted as her eyes darted across the blonde's features. "I can do that." The brunette panted heavily and then pushed hard with her hips, moving her hand from the head board she shifted it somewhat clumsily down and supported her thrust with a strong guidance with her hand, making the press of the shaft direct and straight, whilst at the same time keeping it in contact with her own heated core. It was a slightly awkward position, but that was soon forgotten as with each press the awkwardness was lost in favour for the extra power, depth and angle the controlling hand gave her.

"Harder... deeper..." She drove into the blonde, feeling her own body tighten and spasm. "Fuck... I..." She pushed in faster.

"Yesssss." JJ's loud desire deepened voice pushed out the word in a long hiss. "Making me yours... taking me... filling me..." She tried to speak in between hot breaths her lungs were desperate to take and hard groans as she worked her body against Emily's. "I can feel ever inch of you, feel my muscles twitching as they stretch around you, leather pressing against my clit making it throb so hard I don't know if I can take much more..." Her words were cut off by an even louder cry of Emily's name as another wash of wetness pressed out further soaking the hand that Emily was using to guide her motions.

"I can't... I can't stop... I going to ..." Emily tried to give the blonde warning of the incredibly intense orgasm that suddenly hit her. With a hard push with the heel of her palm and the flat of her hips Emily drove her cock as deep into the blonde as she could and then just let her hips jump and dance in free motion as her orgasm played out in spurts and jerks, her body clenching and rolling inside and out as flares of electricity trailed up and down her spine, and waves of release flushed through and out of her body. "Fuck, fuck, Jennifer..." Picking up a fast hard rhythm again Emily pushed into the blonde as her body flushed with arousal, making everything slippery and slick with thick wetness. "Oh godddd..." she shuddered and arched again as a second wave hit.

Meeting the erratic hard rhythm that Emily slipped into as she came was impossible, so JJ's body did the next best thing and simply settled into its own erratic series of presses and pulls as the sheer intensity of the brunette's release made her hold onto her lover tightly as her own body buckled against around the connection point of the silicon shaft. She could see sparkles of light dancing behind her closed eyes, her lungs burning from the exertion as her insides overwhelmed every other input in her system and the world shrunk to simply be about Emily and the feel of the brunette inside of her.

Finally the intensity of her release made her muscles have to slow down, as she just didn't seem to be getting enough oxygen and she pulled Emily's face to hers, placing quick hot kisses over her cheeks and forehead as her lower body rested against the mattress, although all large motions had stopped her insides still clenched and fluttered as the orgasm very slowly filtered through her. The muscles in her thighs shaking against Emily's body from momentary exhaustion.

Emily leaned her forehead against JJ's raggedly drawing air as much as she could stilling her body to match that of her lovers. Bring her hand up from between her legs, she drew a shaking, damp hand over the blonde's shoulder.

"I... that.. you're amazing." Emily managed to make her words audible panting softly against JJ's skin. "I've never... you.." She stopped trying to make sense.

"Ssssssh baby, I know..." JJ stroked her hands over dark hair, also trying to catch her breath as flares of pleasure still filtered through her body. "Wow." She tried to sum up better what she was trying to say, a wide fulfilled smile spreading across her lips. "Just wow." She kissed the corner of Emily's mouth.

"Yes." Emily kissed more of JJ's mouth as she nodded in return. "Let me just ease out..." The brunette squeezed the hand at JJ's hip just slightly.

"Not yet." JJ shook her head lightly in protest. "I'm not sure I'm ready to let go." She admitted stroking her hand over Emily's arm.

Emily smiled at this and settled back a little.

"Then I'll stay right where I am." She kissed the blonde again softly. "Though I should warn you, wait too long and I might just get all excited and hard again." She teased, a soft smirk pulling on her lips.

"Mmmmmm didn't get enough of me yet?" JJ checked tracing her thumb along the bottom of Emily's smirk.

"My secret pleasures, Glenfiddich and you." Emily summed up with a stunning smile. "I'll take both whenever I can get them."

"MMMmmmm lucky me." JJ summed up. "Though, I think we're also lucky you're not a boy, or else I'd be so knocked up." She gave a soft laugh.

"You're not on the pill?" Emily gave a look of mock horror. "I didn't even think to wrap it up, totally my bad." She shook her head. "For round two I promise I will." She gave scouts honour salute.

"Maybe for round two, I'll push you onto your back and have my way with you." JJ warned her smiling at the cheeky statement.

Emily laughed softly.

"Jennifer on top." She gave a low moan and flared her hip, pushing the shaft up inside the blonde. "That could be fun." She growled. "You're from a small farming town right? Grew up on horse back?"

"Roll." JJ didn't directly answer just directed the brunette to move.

"Was that an order?" Emily's smile was bright and beaming.

"Do you have something against orders?" JJ challenged back playfully.

"Not at all, I think it's rather sexy coming from the woman on the bottom." Emily teased softly with a flex of her hips.

"Because I have no leverage to give orders?" JJ asked the question innocently, but as a punctuation to her words she pressed both her palms to Emily's breasts and squeezed the full of her hands around them.

Emily closed her eyes and groaned loudly.

"Oh contraire." She moaned, drawing in a staggered breath. "You have all the power my lovely, lovely Jennifer. Especially with your hands there." She added catching her bottom lip with her teeth. "My breasts love your hands."

"That's good, my hands are really rather fond of your breasts." JJ retorted, giving another full squeeze before her fingers narrowed down to catch each nipple between respective fingers and she gave a slow deliberate twist.

"Ahhhhmmmm." Emily licked her lips and shifted her breathing again to mouth breathing as she lifted a little to let the full weight of her breasts settle in the blonde's hands. "Are you just making sure I'm as hard as I can be when you go for your ride?"

"Of course." JJ switched to softer stroke and gentle flicks with the tips of her nails against the sensitive peaks. "Or maybe I've just decided it's my time to enjoy you for a bit." She countered. "You should slip out now and lie on your back... please." She added the last word on in a breathy whisper purposefully.

Emily smiled as she slowly opened dark eyes and leaned to press a lingering kiss against JJ's brow, while easing her hips back slowly and steadily, drawing the long warm shaft out of the blonde's body.

"How much do you want to enjoy me?" The brunette asked. "In a simple move I can be rid of this."

"I can handle the undoing of a buckle if I want it undone." JJ had been forced to take a deep breath in when Emily had pulled back, with soft hands she guided the brunette to roll over onto her back on the mattress and pulled her own body up onto her knees to the side of her. "What I have in mind..." She shifted her hair so it fell over one shoulder, letting it spill onto Emily's stomach and over one breast as she slowly lowered her lips to the other. "Requires it when I'm ready."

"I'm ready..." Emily watched everything JJ was doing, arching up to meet the blonde's lips with a soft moan. "I'm curious." She admitted, fighting not to close her eyes as lips met her flesh. "Mmmmm that feels so nice." She added the soft encouragement. "I love breasts... and a woman who can appreciate them."

JJ moaned her agreement against Emily's nipple, as she let her lips hold lightly onto it, lapping her tongue against the captured flesh at the same time. Threading her hand up the brunette's stomach she found her other nipple with her fingers and flicked at it in time with her tongue, not changing what she was doing until Emily's body didn't manage to say long against the mattress and was pushing up to meet her. Then she switched and sucked harder, drawing as much of the luscious flesh into her mouth as she could and alternating the intensity of the pressure she used.

"Mmmmm just so you know you can do that for as long as you like." Emily leaned her head back into the pillows and moved her hand to stoke over blonde hair.

With that statement JJ did indeed linger her attention on Emily's breasts, alternating which one she was teasing with her mouth and which with her fingers until the brunette's body was almost constantly moving against the mattress. The cadence of the hand stroking through her hair becoming less focused and a little more clumsy as pleasure made planning and gross motor skills harder.

It was only when she knew she'd driven Emily as close to intense arousal as she dared without worry the brunette would ruin what she had in mind by rolling her over to press into her again, that she carefully moved her body, trailing blonde hair down Emily's stomach.

She settled herself between Emily's knees, still reaching to stroke her hands over the brunette's breasts and then down her stomach and over her hips before she hesitated long enough to wait for Emily to open her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Emily tucked a hand behind her head as she smiled at JJ. "So the plan was to wind me up to near breaking point and then move out of reach? Very sneaky." She smirked.

"Oh I'm well within reach." An almost deliciously evil smirk spread across JJ's face for a moment before she leaned her body down the short distance and let her tongue flick out to meet the tip of silicone.

Brown eyes flared for a second as did the brunette's nostrils, a deep pink tongue flicked out to moisten Emily's lips as her eyes focused on JJ.

"Jen..." She said her voice coming out a degree or two lower than she had expected. "Oh fuck..." she bit the edge of her lip.

"If it's something you don't like..." JJ spoke slowly cutting the sentence in half as she let her tongue swirl in one slow revolution again around the tip, then in a second. "Or don't enjoy..." She let the tip of her tongue trace down the edge for a moment. "Just say, I understand."

"Isn't that the lines I say to you?" Emily pointed out shaking her head. "How could I not like it?" She released the grip of her teeth on her lip. "JJ your mouth is on my cock." She pointed out bluntly. "That makes you a Goddess right now."

"A Goddess?" JJ gave her a smile before she closed her own eyes and let the first portion of silicon slip between her lips.

Emily groaned and did her best not to flare her hips up, her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Totally a goddess." She breathed out in a whisper. "Grecian, or Roman with those looks and skin tone."

"You're still able to talk quite coherently." JJ spoke when she'd slipped her lips back. "Let's fix that." She gave Emily a quick wink and gripping her hand around the base, she pressed it back into Emily's body at the same time she pressed her mouth forward and let more of it slip into it.

Emily's response this time was lost in a grunt of pleasure, the brunette's hand went automatically to mess into blonde hair and pull her closer and further towards the silicon, but still having the where with all to fight the 'primitive' urges, the brunette pressed her hand down against the mattress with a hard 'thump', her fingers curling into the top comforter.

Easily maintaining her grip, JJ let her thumb curl around the leather strap, sliding through the brunette's wet lips to press against the top of her clit in time with the rhythm of her mouth, purposefully translating the direct simulation that the silicone couldn't to the sensitive bundle of nerves directly.

"Fuck!" Emily snapped out the sharp curse. "Jen... god that's... yes!" She slapped the mattress again.

"Horrible." JJ teased as she let the silicon slip from her lips with a slight pop. "Unbearable?" She questioned as she kissed down the side of the shaft, keeping up the stroking of her thumb.

"Amazing, so good. I'm already so hard." Emily corrected the blonde's statements. "Come back." She added, the soft plea in her voice undeniable.

JJ's smile flashed again before she moved so that she could cover the tip of silicon in slow kisses and again let it slide into her mouth, her thumb translating each brief or lasting touch against Emily's centre in time.

"Mmmm god yes." Emily's eyes watched each and every move JJ made, her hips making a gentle roll, almost experimentally, press the hard shaft against the blonde's lips.

The hint was all JJ had really been waiting for, the proof that Emily was the type of women who held enough connection to the silicon cock to really make this worth her while. She pressed even more of the shaft into her mouth, giving a slight groan to confirm to Emily that she wasn't the only one enjoying this, and began to work up and down the distance slightly faster, keeping the press of thumb in time with her head.

For a minute Emily thought she might just lose it at the sight and feel of what JJ was doing before it had really gone anywhere. It just felt so good, and the image of the blonde moving so slightly, with her lips wrapped around deep red silicon that had so recently been buried inside of her made something inside of the brunette just almost short circuit. Reaching her hand to touch the nearest trace of skin she could Emily stroked JJ, softly moaning her pleasure as she focused on the controlled roll of her hips.

"I can feel every lick, every touch of you tongue."

"Good." JJ mumbled the word against the tip of silicone before she flicked out her tongue again playing it over the head of Emily's cock for a long moment before she pressed it back into mouth, letting her lips slide down further than they had before.

With a grunt Emily fought the desire to push up, focusing instead on the building throb in her clit, and then every growing pool of wetness between her lips.

"So good." The brunette breathed, twisting the one hand in the comforter as the other traced lightly on JJ's skin.

The growing rigidity in Emily's body as she clearly tried to keep herself from flexing and arching too much, urged JJ to speed up the pace in which she let her mouth slid down and up the silicon, bracing her other hand against Emily's hip as she exaggerated the movement knowing that brown eyes were fixed on everything she was doing.

"F...uck JJ..." Emily breathing shifted again to a breathy pant as her arousal shifted to a higher gear, the translation from simulated oral sex, to her aching clit seamless, as with each slide of hand, mouth and head, Emily's body trembled and ached some more. Without really actually realizing she had done it Emily slid her hand up into blonde locks, twisting them round her fingers slightly before resting her hand against the back of JJ's head. Pushing her hips up the brunette groaned the blonde's name, a shudder rocking the base of her spine.

The blonde continued the combination of movements, feeling the sudden lock of tension in her lover's body before Emily's clit started to literally spasm underneath her thumb, the brunette's body growing wetter as her release hit her despite her attempts to delay it and continue enjoying the show she was a part of. JJ didn't hurry to let go of her prize, licking and sucking until the brunette's hips fell back loose against the mattress. Placing one last kiss against silicone she finally climbed her way up the dark beauty's body and straddled across her stomach, leaning down to kiss her full on the mouth.

"I have..." Emily paused to catch her breath. "No idea how..." She licked dry lips and blinked brown eyes as she looked into blue. "I managed to find you tonight." She flicked blonde hair off JJ's shoulder and cupped the blonde's chin and cheek, resting her thumb against warm skin. "But I am not letting you leave until I have no other choice." She pulled her down into a crushing kiss.

"Sounds good to me." JJ groaned into the kiss, when their lips parted for air for a moment. "If anyone pages us from work we're ignoring it before Monday morning." She outlined kissing Emily again slowly.

"I'm not even putting my phone on charge." The brunette shook her head.

"Me either." JJ agreed with her, flexing her body against Emily's stomach to coat it in wetness, proof to her lover how much she had enjoyed bringing her pleasure.

"Mmmmm." Emily made a low soft moan. "God you feel good." Emily slid a hand up the blonde's thigh.

"Mmmmm." JJ moaned back at her as the trace of the brunette's hand made her hips flare down slightly. "I do feel good, very good..." She admitted pressing her mouth to Emily's again.

Pressing her tongue deep into the heat of JJ's mouth Emily enjoyed the soft battle for dominance that JJ led her in for a while in their kiss, finally breaking the heated embrace with a broad smile.

"Almost as good as me I'd wager." She said with a grin.

"Mmmmmm you do feel pretty good." JJ grinned back at her. "Still very hard." She let her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

"What gave that away?" Emily questioned with a smirk, rolling her hips up against the blonde straddling her.

"Well it might be the rock hard cock pressing against my ass." JJ continued to grin at her. "But I think you wanted me to prove I can bareback ride if I'm not mistaken."

"I want to see you ride, that's for sure." Emily nodded, her dark eyes sparkling. "Though as wet as you are, I'm not sure you can hold on."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Blue eyes sparkled back as JJ lifted her body up and slid back, using her hand to position Emily so that all she had to do was press down, a loud groan signaling the press of silicon into her body.

-x-

Everything about her weekend seemed like a dream by the time that JJ had arrived and slipped into her office chair early Monday morning ahead of most of the team. A beautiful, exquisite dream that lingered on her body despite the hot shower she'd had that morning and played in the background of her mind like a favourite song you couldn't stop humming to yourself.

The fact that she'd spent literally the whole weekend with Emily, the near forty eight straight hours together, should have been odd but it had been the most natural thing in the world. Of course they'd spent most of their waking hours tangled intimately together, with only small breaks to get nourishment and a few hours on Saturday afternoon to shop for something that had ended up becoming part of that entanglement Saturday night but nothing about the extended date had been strange or strained.

Smoothing her hand over the pencil thin charcoal skirt she was wearing, JJ realized that in her mind she had quite naturally began to refer to it as 'the date' and she had to stop her mind from going through another replay of the luscious hours spent in Emily's arms. After all she was at work now, this was the FBI, and the other agents of the BAU would be watching, profiling in the ways they couldn't help themselves from doing.

She fully understood why both she and Emily had kept their private lives private, and just because they were now intermingling didn't mean that the separation from here was going to change. In fact it was the last thing she wanted to change right now, as there had been enough change happening in regards to her relationship with the dark haired agent and she didn't want any of that overshadowed by the constraints of work. She wanted what they had to stay untouched and pure, untarnished by the harsh realities that their work world pressed upon them.

She also was willing to admit to herself that she was waiting with a certain amount of anticipation for when eight am crept up and she would see Emily swagger into the bullpen as she always did. Wanting to feel the rush of adrenaline when their eyes first met, both knowing what no one else knew.

This single minded pre-occupation was probably how she missed that her door was suddenly filled with Garcia, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she carried in the most enormous bouquet of long stem red roses accented with delicate white babies breath that JJ had ever seen.

"Garcia?" JJ's eyes widened as she watched the technician carry them over and push a pile of files aside to slip the crystal vase carefully onto the desk.

"Oh don't you dare play coy with me!" Garcia shook her head. "I ran into one of the front security officers bringing this up and conned him into letting me deliver it the rest of the way, like you weren't expecting them."

"I wasn't expecting them." JJ said the words as she shook her head softly but at the same instant a memory of being pressed against Emily's body with the brunette telling her she was going to send flowers every Monday cleared and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"That's even more romantic." Garcia gushed as she fluffed the little white accent flowers carefully. "Who? You have to tell me, I have to know... you've been holding out on me." She began to barrage the blonde with questions.

"No, I haven't." JJ shook her head again, reaching to rub one dark red velvety petal between her finger and her thumb.

"So you just met him this weekend!" Garcia seemed to almost float with excitement for her colleague. "And he's already sending you two, yes I counted, two dozen red roses." She gave a dramatic swoon motion.

JJ carefully recounted and found to her surprise that there was indeed not one but two dozen roses, and as she counted her eyes caught the slight white sliver of a card that was tucked into the blooms. She reached for it and smiled when she saw 'Agent J. Jareau' carefully written out in script.

"What does it say?" Garcia had to fight the urge to reach out and snatch the card so she could open it quicker then the blonde was doing.

"Pen, can I just..." JJ gave her a please let me read it look as she slipped the delicate hand crafted card out of the envelope.

 _A bloom of red for every release and a flower of white for every kiss, E_

Of course the note made her have to lean against the desk as her body washed from head to toe with arousal and memories, JJ not coming back to her senses until Garcia made an impatient noise.

"It's private." JJ held the card carefully in her hand.

"Private? Please this is me, I need to know how romantic your weekend was, please I need the vicarious romance." Garcia flapped her hands softly obviously still resisting the urge to grab the card.

"Okay just keep it to yourself, promise?" JJ didn't yet hand her the card, knowing that 'E' was ambiguous enough as Emily had planned so that even if it would be nice to share the romantic words she wouldn't be revealing anything she didn't want too.

"Promise, cross my heart and hope to die, but not in one of the horrible ways I've watched on video because of this job." Garcia nodded and then finally let herself grab it. She quickly read it and physically swooned leaning on the desk next to JJ. "You are so lucky, this is... this is the things dreams are made of." She handed JJ back the card.

"I know, it was a very dreamy weekend." JJ acknowledged the one small fact.

"So... who is E? Where did you meet him?" Garcia pressed for more information.

"E... is E, and private." JJ sidestepped her with a soft smile.

"I'm going to get you to spill all, you understand that right?" Garcia crossed her hands over her chest. "There is no chance there are going to be roses, you wearing a skirt on a Monday..." She pointed out the blonde's attire. "And me not get all the details." She smiled at her friend. "You keep your little secret for now, but I will find out all, I always find out all..."

"Which is why we call you the Goddess of All Information, I know Garcia." JJ assured her. "And I will tell you more... just... I don't want to jinx it."

"Now see that I can understand." Garcia moved and gave her a quick light hug. "You deserve it JJ, whoever E is, he better treat you right or..." She narrowed one eye.

"You don't have to worry about me, but thank you." JJ moved to tuck the card into her desk safely.

"Of course I worry, you're all my babies..." Garcia leaned to smell the beautiful flowers one last time and then moved to leave as Hotch appeared at the doorway with a stack of files for the liaison officer.

-x-

"So, have you wandered by JJ's office this morning?" Morgan pushed his chair over the carpet to end up beside Prentiss' desk in a smooth single move. "First we all get coffee delivery, and muffins..." He motioned to the cup of coffee that was sitting in the middle of Prentiss' desk beside a bag that the brunette had discovered did not hold a simple 'muffin' as everyone else in the office had received. It was one of the coffee house muffin spectaculars and technically could count as an entire breakfast it was so large. "And then you see what's on her desk. Something is up with our JJ."

"What's on her desk?" Emily looked at the dark skinned agent with a quirk in her eyebrow.

"Flowers, lots of them, red roses to be exact." Derek gave her a purposeful knowing look.

"Oh God is it her birthday?" Emily gave a groan with her answer. "Man I rely on you to know these things, I'm the new girl I've only been here five months I'm not up to date with important office dates yet." She frowned hard.

"Her..." Morgan's eyes went wide. "I don't know. But maybe you're right." He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Garcia to check.

"How can you not know if it's not her birthday? Derek how long have you worked with her?" Emily eyed the other agent with disbelief.

"Garcia is in charge of that kind of thing, usually she's already hounding us with cards and a collection envelope." Morgan admitted looking down at his phone. "Ha! It's not her birthday." He flashed the response from Garcia that he was being ridiculous as JJ's birthday was months away. "Leaving us back to my original hypothesis, JJ has a boyfriend."

Emily leaned back in her chair with a smile.

"Wow that's some high class detective work their agent Morgan." Emily arched her eyebrows and shook her head. "So did Garcia say anything else?"

"No, which is suspicious in and of itself. I bet she knows something, let's go partner." He pushed up to stand waiting for Emily to join him.

The brunette pushed up to stand and took a moment to smooth out her dark blue dress pants, and burgundy silk halter top.

"So our plan is go grill Penelope?" She checked standing up close to Derek, her voice a low whisper.

"Exactly, if anyone knows what is going on it's my Baby Girl." Morgan nodded. "Aren't you a bit curious? Or would your rather work on file review?" He motioned to their desks.

"Of course I'm curious." Emily nodded. "But asking JJ directly didn't cross your mind?" She pointed out motioning to the blonde's office door.

Morgan looked at her with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Do you really think she'll tell us anything? Would you?" He questioned her directly.

"She obviously told this guy where she worked, she's not ashamed of us, why would she be ashamed of him?" Emily offered with a shrug.

"I didn't mention ashamed, but we all do have the habit of keeping our private lives separate from work. Do you know what I did this weekend?" He pointed out.

Emily looked at the handsome man for a moment and frowned softly in contemplation.

"Worked out, took in a club, flirted a lot." She offered with a shrug.

"But have I told you about the gorgeous redhead I flirted with?" Derek began to continue past JJ's door towards Garcia's lair. "No, but I didn't send her flowers either."

"That's because you're cheap." Emily laughed taking longer strides to make her reach the door before her partner, raising her hand to knock on it loudly.

"I..." Morgan went to object when Garcia's door popped open.

"I know nothing, really I don't know why you're here, I just know it's not her birthday." Penelope started in immediately pushing her chair back over to her terminal. "Now, since we all have work to do."

"You are a horrible liar Baby Girl." Morgan moved over beside her chair, giving Emily the eye that told her he was right. "What do you know?"

"Morgan is convinced JJ has a boyfriend..." Emily moved to the other side of Penelope's chair and leaned her back against the workstation. "Anything you know confirm or deny that?" She offered the other blonde an easier out.

"Confirm." Garcia was able to respond with less worry about saying too much to the simple question.

"See you do know." Morgan jumped in. "Do you know a name?"

"Deny." Garcia gave a soft shake of her head. "The card was only signed with an initial."

"Did she seem happy to get the flowers though or has he over stepped his mark by moving into 'work' territory?" Prentiss pushed a little harder.

"She seemed very happy, swooned when I brought them in, I intercepted the security guard delivering them from the front." Garcia's fingers continued to fly over keys as she multi-tasked. "Okay look..." She pulled her hands up. "I really don't have a who, all she told me was that she spent the whole weekend with E and it was wonderful. I've decided to call him Edward for now."

"Edward." Emily nodded slowly. "How very Twilight of you." She laughed softly. "Were there sparkles on the card?"

"No, but it was hand crafted paper, with beautiful calligraphy and the message was like poetry." Garcia filled in what she had already observed.

"So you read the card? And you got no extra hints?" The brunette pushed.

"What is this Gitmo?" Garcia swirled to look at Emily and then at Derek. "Okay fine fine, the card made it seem like they had a very intimate weekend, a rose for every release and a bloom of babies breath for every kiss. He's romantic."

"A rose for every..." Morgan's face crumpled a little in confusion.

"Neanderthal!" Garcia gently slapped him in the stomach. "Think about it big boy."

"Oh!" Morgan arched his eyebrow making Emily laugh and shake her head.

"So you don't think a little gentle pushing will get any more details?" Emily asked genuinely.

"I'm hoping it will, I was giving it some time before I went after her for more." Garcia admitted her long term strategy. "I need more than an initial to do checks on this cassanova, Momma Bird needs to look after her baby birds."

"Want me to do just a tertiary flit in?" The brunette asked with a shrug.

"Yes." The answer came from both Garcia and Morgan, who were clearly dying to get information on JJ's new beau.

"Easy." Emily raised her hands up with a soft laugh, pushed up off from where she was leaning. "Okay, wish me luck." She moved to the door. "Feel free to explain release to our big boy here Pen, he looks like he needs the education."

-x-

"Come in." JJ heard the knock at her partially closed door and called out, trying to momentarily keep her focus on file she attempting to collate together from the pieces that Hotch had delivered her earlier in the morning.

Emily pushed the door open, carefully carrying in the coffee she had in her hand as she slipped inside the office and pushed the door mostly closed behind her.

"Morning JJ." She said brightly. "I didn't know if you had coffee." She raised the mug in her hand as she progressed through the room towards the desk, breathing in as she walked. "Mmmm something in here smells fantastic."

JJ looked up, a broad smile coming to settle on her lips as she realized it was Emily.

"As if you don't have any clue what." JJ stood up and moved over to the side of the desk. "Thank you, they are almost as beautiful as you." She added softly.

"You should know how welcome you are." Emily slid the coffee onto the blonde's desk. "Edward's a lucky man." She added moving just enough to touch her fingertips to a rose.

"Edward?" JJ raised an eyebrow. "Garcia." She gave a soft sigh. "She intercepted the delivery, she must have made up an E." She watched every move that Emily was making as she caressed the flowers. "Did you get your breakfast?" She didn't even realize she'd taken a half step closer.

"I did, you got me wondering if I told you that was my favourite muffin." Emily smiled more the brunette's eyes moved from off the bouquet and onto the blonde. "You look beautiful." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "And the smell I was talking about wasn't the flowers." She added stepping closer.

"I guess I reached for the wrong perfume this morning." JJ blushed slightly when Emily pointed out the scent so quickly, reaching up to lightly play her fingers over the silk of the brunette's low collar.

"Forgive me if I avoid you in public places." Emily moved her hand to rest on the blonde's hip, her thumb rubbing softly on the material of the slimming skirt she was wearing. "I missed waking up beside you." The words were out of the brunette's mouth before she could stop them, even though she hadn't been going to admit them.

"So did I." JJ confirmed her admission, feeling a flush of excitement go through her at the idea that Emily had missed her. She let her fingertips slid up to touch Emily's collarbone. "Made me realize how much I didn't want the weekend to end."

"You look swamped." Emily didn't move away but nodded her head to the full desk behind them.

"Hotch dropped a new batch of files on me this morning, I think we're going to be on case by this afternoon, I'm just trying to piece together the details." JJ nodded but didn't look or move away either.

"Why don't I slip away about twelve and pick you up a sandwich from that deli you like save you having to break your concentration?" Emily stretched her hand a little on the blonde's hips her thumb making its constant stroke over and over the soft material.

"That would be really nice, do you mind?" JJ questioned softly, trying to not let all her senses be overwhelmed by the feel of Emily's touch on her hip.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." Emily shook her head and stepped a half step closer sliding her hand around JJ's back slightly from her hip and down a little to rest against the curve of the blonde's ass. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?" Her whisper grew thicker.

"It doesn't matter, you could tell me a 1000 times and each time is..." JJ's body gave a soft shiver, the muscles of her ass flexing into Emily's hand.

"I should go, unless I have something new our co-workers aren't going to be impressed with my profiling or interrogation skills." Emily pulled in a deliberate and controlling breath as she looked into blue eyes with a lingering smile. "I'll see you with a sandwich about 12:30 if I don't catch you before?"

"And what are you going to tell them?" JJ licked her lips slowly.

"That you're distracted, obviously you had a good weekend, but you didn't mention this E once in our conversation. You didn't even tell me where you met." Emily accidentally forgot herself and squeezed the blonde's ass.

"I had a great weekend." JJ corrected her, her body pressing forward a little as the squeeze made another shiver. "And I might have let it slip that I've known them for awhile, but that only recently have we... connected."

"Well I got something." Emily passed her tongue over her lips, her body and eyes focused completely on the blonde. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you." She added sliding her other hand to cup JJ's other ass cheek.

"Oh I think perhaps I do." JJ let her body settle into both of Emily's hands as she let her fingertips trace down Emily's chin. She let her mouth drift closer, her eyes staying locked to dark brown ones.

Emily was the one to close the gap completely, pressing their lips together as she pulled the blonde's body completely to mold against her. Pushing her tongue deep into the blonde's mouth she ground her hips against JJ's body moaning softly as the heat from the blonde's body flooded hers. Without hesitation JJ's hand pressed up into loose dark hair, her mouth open and desperate for the kiss, her body pressing even harder then it was pulled against Emily's taller form.

Emily could hardly believe it had been a little over thirteen hours since she had last since the blonde, last held her in her arms and kissed her like this, in so many ways it seemed so much longer than that as she teased and rolled her tongue over its partner, yet at the same time the sparks and shivers running through her body were already so familiar to her it felt like no time at all had past since she had been lying beside the blonde in her bed, spent and exhausted.

Pulling their lips apart the brunette pulled in a breath gasp and licked her lips.

"I should let you get back to files." She didn't realize that though she had spoken these words her hips were still rocking against the blonde's body which was held tightly to them by her hand's firmly gripping her ass.

"We both should get back to work." JJ agreed with her even though she didn't move, just flexed her muscles against Emily's palms, letting out a slow breath through her nose as she tried to even begin to re-orient herself to anything other than the stunning brunette pressed against her.

"That would mean letting go..." Emily was the one to work out this fundamental fact as she worked out why she wasn't yet at the door, a smile pulling at her lips. "Which I'm reluctant to do." She admitted with a quick flare of a perfect eyebrow. "But you can't exactly sit down like this so.." Emily relaxed her hands and slid them slowly over soft fabric and gradually off from JJ's body, sliding them over her own thighs before shaking her arms out beside her for a second and tossing her head, fanning her dark hair out in a soft wave as JJ too pulled her hand back from off the brunette's face. "I'll see you later with your lunch." She clarified again taking a backwards step. "And leave you alone with your flowers."

"E is always here with me." JJ underlined watching ever move the brunette made, having to will herself to stay in place and not chase after her for another kiss. She knew it was best for everyone if she let Emily make it to the door, they had lunch to look forward too and even if that was still two hours away they were technically at work. It wasn't like they could just loose themselves in each other until then and expect no one to notice.

"Lucky E." Emily smiled backing up more. "I unfortunately ate most of what I got this morning..." A sultry smirk spread across her dark features, "Couldn't resist it." She added drawing her tongue deliberately slowly over her lips as she reached back for the door. "You know it was moister than usual...Must have been fresh."

"Go." JJ playfully pointed to the door, though her bright smile and blush proved she wasn't angry. "Before I don't let you out that door and we both get fired for what happens after that."

"See you at Twelve thirty." Emily winked and turned to walk out naturally. "Oh I hope E made sure those roses were thorn-less, A prick can really ruin one's day."

"Get." JJ pointed again shaking her head.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ (Warning: Agent Prentiss is packing, and I don't mean heat)

Time-Frame: Early days, no Will/Henry, not tied to any direct canon plot lines, Pre-Doyle

Rating: M (Contains scenes of sexuality and nudity)

 **Cobalt: Part Two**

"Lunch time delivery!" Garcia's bright voice filled JJ's office as the door swung open at 12:38, with a rustle of paper bags, a swish of silky skirt material and the tap of inappropriately pin heels. "You're allowed to put those files aside for fifteen minutes and eat." The gregarious blonde grinned as she tottered over and sat herself in the chair on the side of the desk opposite the studious blonde.

"I know, I was just about too..." JJ had been surprised when the door had opened and it hadn't been Emily considering the timing. "This isn't going to work Pen." She shook her head softly. "I appreciate the bribery but... it's too early to talk about it."

"I'm hurt!" The bubbly blonde put her hand against her heart in mock offense, "And hey this wasn't all my idea, Emily came up with the idea of bribery, she made me go that deli you love and pick up a sandwich." Garcia put the offering on the desk and pushed it towards the blonde. "Hotch made her go to 49th division for some information drop off or other so we worked on a plan."

"Oh." JJ tried to bury down the instant disappointment she felt at the knowledge that Emily wasn't going to be arriving for lunch. "Well it was very sweet of both of you, even if it was based in bribery." She gave a soft laugh and pulled the sandwich closer. "I am starved." She conceded as she began to unwrap it. "So... what questions am I supposed to answer to pay off this?" She gave Garcia a bright smile as she saw it was indeed her very favourite.

"Oh please like we'd have a list..." Garcia rolled her eyes and then pulled a small notelet out of her pocket and unfolded it with a bright grin. "Okay so..." She glanced down at it. "You've known Edward for a while..." She glanced up from the paper across to JJ. "But only this weekend did you 'connect', right?"

"You started a notebook?" JJ gave a soft shake of her head. "And yes, both points are correct." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"So is it Edward or Eddy?" Garcia asked. "And before you say neither, what the question is asking is are you two at pet name stage?"

"Then I will answer usually Edward, sometimes Eddy." JJ tried to play along with the broad comparison.

"Hmmmm." Garcia made the contemplative noise as she took her pen out from behind her ear and scribbled something on the paper. "Did you expect the connection or was it a huge surprise?"

"It was a surprise, to both of us I think. I mean I don't think either of us had dared to think about the other that way before, then once it started, it's become hard to think of E any other way." JJ very carefully thought out each of her words.

"He's older than you right?" Garcia asked smiling a little smugly.

"Yes, more than 3 years less than 8." She gave the range to further add to Garcia's information list even though she knew it was still a long range to work with.

"And just how large was it?" Garcia asked with a wink. "The surprise JJ, you naughty girl." She underlined after JJ's blue eyes flared wide

"You should be an interrogator." JJ gave a soft laugh. "The surprise was... big. I really didn't think I'd ever have a chance of catching their eye if we're honest."

The other blonde's reply made Penelope look at her for a moment with a curious frown.

"Okay see that answer confuses me." The analyst leaned back in her chair. "I can give that answer because well, look at me, I'm not the kind of woman that get's the attention that you and Emily does, I have to work at things, I mean I do okay and I'm not complaining but I don't get men literally stopping to do the double take thing like you two do, and you do because I've seen it. So the idea that you didn't think you'd have a chance..." She made a contemplative noise and shook her head. "Makes me wonder about dear Eddy... Is he rich?" She offered quirking her eyebrow. "Exclusive?" She offered again. "Someone you would consider out of reach some how?" She focused on the other blonde again. "JJ he's not married is he?"

"No, he is certainly not married, I'm sure about that. Not in a relationship of any kind, other than sending me flowers." She gave a soft smile. "But yes he has way more money than me, but that's not the issue, I just... how can I say this..." She tried to find the right way to explain herself. "You know when you place someone in that 'dream' category Pen, the one that you never figure you would ever have a chance with because they are just so all that?" She saw her friend nod. "E was in that category, perfect but seemingly untouchable, but it turns out I was wrong about the last part."

"Oh my." Garcia gave a very girly squeak and clapped her hands together. "And when are you seeing him again?"

"Probably the weekend, E knows how unpredictable work can be, faces the same problem that way that we do here." JJ gave what she knew would be another piece of the puzzle Garcia was trying to create.

"Have you called to thank him for the flowers?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, I have said thank you for the flowers and expressed my appreciation for the gesture." JJ gave a soft smile.

"Are you happy?" Garcia asked smiling brightly.

"Honestly Penelope, I'm..." The smile that spread over JJ's face was inspiring. "I think I went past happy two days ago. I feel like I'm in a dream."

"Awww gum drop, that's so beautiful." Garcia leaned across the desk and put her hand briefly on top of the other blonde's.

The pair were suddenly interrupted by the door literally being thrown almost off its hinges, as Morgan burst in, grabbing the remote off the edge of the blonde's desk he pointed it at the wall mounted TV that was in all the rooms and offices in the unit.

"Derek really?" Garcia scowled at him, her objection dying in her throat as her eyes went to the screen that was really just a vision of chaos with plumes of black smoke being show billowing into the sky, with the occasional flicker of red flame. "What?" She did a quick double take between the TV and the tall agent who cranked up the sound from where it had been on mute, glancing behind him as Hotch and Rossi could be seen moving down from the top offices towards the bullpen.

' _Unconfirmed reports of an explosion at the 49_ _th_ _precinct of the Washington Police has resulted in the dark plumes of smoke and uncontrolled fire you see behind me.' The voice of the on scene reporter tried to speak above the sound of sirens and panic. Her hair was already streaked with soot and debris, suggesting she had already been on site or very close by when the explosion had occurred. 'It is believed at this time to have leveled the station and several surrounding buildings, destroying windows and damaging other structures for several blocks. The sheer intensity of the blast has many of the panicked passerby's hypothesizing that Washington might again be under terrorist attack...'_

"Emily... isn't that were you said..." JJ felt as if the floor of the office had just fallen out from underneath her.

It was as if the entire bullpen suddenly came to life as more or less simultaneously every phone on the floor began ringing, even the ones in the top offices echoed down through into the soft cacophony as Garcia nodded in answer to JJ's question her eyes on the TV still as more emergency response vehicles seemed to fly by the lone reporter into the dense smoke filled streets beyond.

"Morgan answer those phones!" Hotch called to the agent as he reached the doorway. "Garcia, to your office if you wouldn't mind." The superior agent gave her a nod to dismiss her quickly, and the analyst almost stumbling in her heels as she hurried to comply. "JJ, I need the originals of the files I sent over with Prentiss, there's no reason to think there is a link, but we need to rule out any reason between this explosion and the information Emily was carrying."

"I'm..." JJ seemed to blink for a moment, finally pulling her eyes from the screen to look at the older man. "On it." She made herself pull in a breath and focus.

For a moment Hotch paused as if reading the blonde's unspoken question.

"We haven't heard from her..." He revealed the information tightly. "But it's radio silence in the zone, her cell will be out and it will be nearly impossible for her to get word to us." He glanced around at all of them who hadn't actually left the room yet. "The best way we can help Emily right now is to do our jobs." He gave them all a short nod, dismissing them for real this time. "Reid I need you and Rossi in the conference room, I have a street map of the area up to get a full visual..." He turned and walked out addressing the two agents who had come into the hallway to catch a glimpse of the running live news report.

-x-

Hotch looked up from the large schematic he had on the table that all of the male agents were focusing on as JJ knocked lightly on the door, file in hand.

"Come in JJ." He beckoned to her quickly as if this wasn't a time to worry about knocking and indeed as soon as she'd made the noise to alert them to her arrival she was already moving through the door.

"I have the original files." She moved over to put them on the desk, looking up at the map that was being put together about the barely evolved explosion. The two files she had retrieved seemed so harmless and innocuous, but she'd learned long ago a file didn't have to be thick or involved to hold great secrets. Some of the most secret she'd ever seen had been paper thin, only holding a sheet or two of classified information. "I also had Garcia check what she could and Mr. Aziza appears to have still been at the precinct when the explosion happening, his transfer to maximum security was delayed because of a pile up on the highway stopping his transport from arriving on time for his pick up."

"It's going to be a while before we get any idea about if he's still with us." Hotch frowned as he took in the details that the blonde gave to him. "The picture coming out right now is that it was a blast from the front of the building." He tapped the schematic at the location, fanning out his finger in a wide but concentrated arc from that point. "Everything from this point forward..." He stopped with a frown. "The only thing right now I think we have to be thankful of is that it doesn't look like terrorism, at least not of the international or large scale kind." He shook his head. "This looks more personal and independent." He motioned back to the diagram. "It looks like the explosive device was literally driven into the front of the precinct." He glanced back toward the agents looking at him. "Garcia has managed to piece together a little from nearby CCTV street camera's and obtainable video surveillance, and without much of a doubt we can guess our target car was a green Nissan." Hotch lifted a rather grainy screen shot still of a green Nissan from where it was tucked beneath the schematic, without plates and tossed it onto the desk top with the rest of the papers. "To answer another question I know you all want to have answered..." He dropped another photograph onto the pile, this showing a BAU black SUV parked in the precinct lot.

"Prentiss was in the building." Morgan clenched his hand against the desk top.

"Yes, but that might actually be to her advantage." It was Rossi who spoke up with the thread of hope. "I've been to this precinct before, their maximum security cells are on the basement level below the newer renovation to the building." He moved to point to the schematic. "This explosion, the size of the target car, anyone with any real knowledge would understand that it would take five times what they could put in the Nissan to ensure a complete collapse of the building into the basement area this far back from the initial blast site, especially with the directional nature of the explosion." He traced lines as Hotch had.

"Not to counter your point in any way..." Reid spoke up. "But if the unsub's point in this case was to cause mass panic and a high kill count they weren't looking for a full collapse, they were just looking for a centralized explosion point. The staff room and cafeteria are both within metres of the crash zone." He pointed to the schematic. "Both are more obvious places for Emily to have been." He added looking down slightly.

"You're both possibly right." Hotch tried to bring some logic into the situation. "But right now we can't guess as to where Emily was in the building, we just know she was in it. We also have two possible scenarios; one being a targeted attack to cause panic and casualties as Reid suggested, and the second being that Aziza is a bigger fish then any of us suspected and he is the true goal of the assault."

"Why was he red flagged anyway?" Morgan asked looking at Hotch with a slight quirk in his brow.

"A question I am on my way to Strauss to get answered." Aaron replied with a nod as he moved from his place. "JJ, I need you to handle something for me, walk with me..."

JJ had for the entire time been screaming in her own head. Mostly she wanted everyone to get into full gear, into the SUV's and get down to the blast zone to search for Emily but she knew she couldn't logically back up the request if she'd let it slip from her mouth.

"What do you need?" JJ moved to walk with Hotch towards the long hallway to another section of the building.

"I need you to contact Ambassador Prentiss." He drew in a breath. "I know that this is technically my job, but right now there's nothing we can tell her but what we know are the facts and need those relaying to her in a calm, clear and non-biased manner. All we know is that Emily was sent to 49th Division and during her assignment there there was an attack on the precinct building. That's all I want you to tell her. That and we'll pass on all information we have to her as we get it. Tell her to contact me directly if she has questions, I need to meet with Strauss."

"Of course." JJ managed to confirm that she would do this and pulled off from walking with him, pushing all of her other emotions into a ball in the pit of her stomach and heading to her contact list in her office.

-x-

"Can you hear me?"

The female voice probably sounded far off to Emily but then again with the loudness of sirens, alarms and muffled other chaos everything sounded far off. She became more aware of where she was, slumped on the floor next to a metal desk that had very thankfully kept a large shelving unit from completely pinning her to the tiled floor. She did a quick stock of herself and while she could move all her limbs, her head felt as if she'd been hit by something large and unforgiving and she put her hand up to feel blood dripping down out of her hairline.

"Is anyone down here alive? Can you hear me? Bang on something if you can't speak." The voice came again, a little more clearly to her this time now that she was conscious enough to focus on the words.

"Hello? I'm here!" Emily called out as loudly as she could taking a look around herself at the red lit room. The eerie glow of the emergency lighting not doing anything to help the chaos that she found herself within.

Desk were overturned or like the one next to her, barely holding up other broken equipment. She could see the body of one officer still leaned over his desk almost as if he was asleep at it, other than the open empty look in his eyes and the filing cabinet that was pressing down onto his back either crushing him or asphyxiating him.

Seeing this she tried to push up, but found herself unable to get past her knees at first as the change in position caused the world to violently tip under her and she had no choice but to close her eyes and lean her head against the desk until it dimmed enough to try to move again.

The last thing Emily remembered was chatting to an Detective she'd crossed path with more than a few times, at even the vaguest show of interest he'd walked her down to the secure holding facility in sub-level A1, where they were keeping Beliai Aziza. She had guessed the officer had been as eager to find out if she knew what made the prisoner so special as much as she had been anxious to find out more particulars on the case. She had been going over the details of his arrest papers, and the curiosities of his transfer details, the sudden interest ICE had taken in him and the other anomalies that had arisen in the case when all hell had literally broke loose around her.

The Detective had left when he'd been paged upstairs for a phone call, and she couldn't pinpoint how long it had been after his departure when the whole building had literally shook with the force of something huge and violent before plunging into darkness. Filing cabinets, wall mounted shelving units, everything had been tossed and pitched over as shock and then an after shock rippled through the walls and floors. Electrical sparks flew from broken wires as the red emergency lighting had desperately tried to flicker to life through the chaos even though Prentiss could remember in those first few moments after the explosion had settled there had been nothing but eerie silence. That's when a damaged shelving unit had finally broke free of the wall and clipped the side of Emily's head and sent her to the floor.

"I'm in processing." Emily called again not sure now if she'd dreamed the voice, pressing her hand to her temple wincing as she pulled it away wet with blood suggesting her initial assessment of her head wound may have been inaccurate. Using all of her strength and focus, she finally managed to stagger up to her feet. She did her best to clamber over strewn broken furniture to the nearby officer, putting her fingers to his pulse point to confirm her fear that he was dead.

"Are you hurt?" The call of the unknown female voice came back this time a little louder as there was the sudden scrape of metal as a filing cabinet slowly pushed out from blocking the doorway into the room. As it did it revealed a stocky dark haired woman in jeans and a bullet proof vest jacket with ICE clearly marked on the front and back in letters that glowed in the emergency light. Like Emily she was covered in soot and blood, and Prentiss quickly assessed it was mostly coming from a large gash down the ICE officer's neck and arm. The jacket seeming to have stopped the two wounds from being connected as whatever had sliced into her couldn't penetrate more than the upper cover of the safety equipment.

"Like you, walking wounded." Emily shook her head gingerly, her vision blurring as she did so. "What the hell happened?" She added pushing off from the lean point she had to take a few shaky steps towards the ICE officer.

"I don't know." The answer came honestly and with a soft shake of her head as she breached the gap to put her arm to help steady Emily seeing instantly how unstable the brunette was. "An explosion I think, the elevator is caved in, the only emergency stairs I've found are the same. My partner... is dead." She spoke the words a little hollow, clearly not able to deal with that emotional pain right now. "We were in interrogation three, a part of the ceiling crushed him." She made a motion back the way she'd seemed to be heading to Emily from. "I heard you groan, I was afraid no one else was alive down here." She was genuinely relieved that this hadn't been the case.

"I'm sorry." Emily gave a pained frown knowing the words weren't anywhere near enough, but also knowing that staying here, doing nothing wasn't the answer to anything either. "Is there anyone else that you know of, injured or alive?" She asked of the other woman and then realized she'd already answered the question in a round about way. "I'm Prentiss, Emily Prentiss by the way." She added closing her arm around the Ice officer's arm with a squeeze of both comfort and support. "Washington FBI, BAU."

"Cara Summers, ICE National task force." She gave soft nod appreciating the effort. "No, I haven't found anyone alive..." She answered the question again anyway, looking over to the officer crushed at his desk with a frown. "I don't know how many of us were down here. My partner, Ully Jacobs and I were here to oversee the transfer of a prisoner. I was trying to make my way to the cell, check on Aziza." She admitted but before Emily could even admit she knew about the prisoner and had been the one bringing over FBI files on him, the entire sub level erupted with the sound of gunfire.

Officer Summers quickly pushed Emily into cover behind the metal bookcase she'd pushed back out of the doorway, keeping her body between the hall and the injured FBI agent as she pulled her gun.

Thrown off kilter again by the quick movement, Emily was able to focus just enough to count off six individual shots, but with the dim erratic lighting wasn't able to immediately pinpoint with the odd continued echoes where the shots had come from.

"First the building explodes now we're under attack?" Summers hissed trying to understand what was going on.

"Tells us two things." Emily reached for her Glock, relieved to find it was in her holder where it should be and hadn't been dislodged, as she took shelter behind a broken desk wanting to do more than stand there waiting to find out who was going to come down the hallway at them. "One there's someone else alive down here..." She glanced at the other woman's pale eyes. "Two, there's a way in and out."

-x-

"Okay I have news, the files Strauss had opened up to the team were long but useful." Garcia's walked into the conference room, her face serious and unhappy. "None of it is classifiable as good however." She turned and flicked her clicker at the large screen. "Firstly Mr. Aziza, was wanted by ICE as a person of interest, there National Task Force has been investigating a case they call Operation King Hydra. It's primarily a wide spread operation to track and arrest those involved in international people smuggling, and a heavy hitter by the name of Gilla started to pop up over and over but only recently did they actually identify who he was and that he, Mr. Aziza, had been arrested in a local bust at a bawdy house." She raised her eyebrow and gave a sad shake of her head. "Basically he knows a lot of things and has a lot of contacts not just here but everywhere and when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere." She clicked again and brought up a world map, little red dots covering several continents. "These are just some of his known contacts and feed points." She glanced at the other agents. "He has ties to multiple organized crime groups both domestic and international, document and passport counterfeiting, gun and drug smuggling and ICE believes now possibly middle eastern groups of yet unknown identities."

"I'm willing to bet he's not known for smuggling your run of the mill border jumpers is he Garcia?" Morgan looked up at the map and the various points that were highlighted.

"You got that right my love." The blonde winced shaking her head. "I think the most benign of them would take out one of our finest unsubs for dinner and a heart to heart on killing techniques after meeting up at a 'things we have in common' club." She gave a shiver. "He is also wanted under various aliases in seven different countries." She brought up some international warrants. "None of them major though as you can see." She pointed out. "He's big enough to fly well under the major radar until recently when ICE started to hunt him down."

"Those warrants are for some nasty crimes still, he's not a nice guy and if this is the stuff they've been able to pin on him, who knows what else he's up too." Morgan interjected.

"Exactamundo my chocolate god." Penelope rewarded him.

"So perhaps this explosion was an attempt to free him?" Hotch offered the question to the team.

"A bad one, all reports back from the scene have the place leveled." Morgan reminded him of that simple fact.

"Yes but..." Garcia continued hitting the clicker again to bring up a digital copy of the station schematics. "Aziza was being held in their secure isolation cell, reserved for special guests of a terrorist nature, in the basement, or 'sublevel'." She pointed out nodding to Rossi as the screen turned to a 3D image and walked them down from an elevator through a series of corridors into the cell in question. "Which I believe David here brought you up to speed about earlier. If he was still there and hadn't been moved already by Ice Officers, pending his transfer, then there's a chance he would have survived the blast. Leaving him to be rescued by the even badder guys who blew up the station." Her brow furrowed at the very idea.

"We need to tell the people this at ground zero, there is a distinct threat to them, to all of them there, responders, survivors..." Morgan looked up at Hotch with a hard frown.

"Everyone at the SUV's in two minutes, Homeland Security will have set up a command post, we'll head there and try to offer whatever profile assistance we can." Hotch nodded as he stood up. "I don't have to advise any of you that the scene will be chaotic and under supervised, I think it's fair to expect that if Aziza's people are trying to rescue him they will attempt to disguise themselves as either fire or police, anyone who is expected to be on scene and won't arouse suspicion. So be alert and watch out for anyone who doesn't fit Washington profiles, wrong outfits, inappropriate firearms or equipment..." He stood up and moved towards the doorway.

Everyone moved after him in an even wave, though Garcia hesitated slightly crossing to JJ and putting her hand lightly on her arm to stop her.

"Hey." She said her voice slightly hesitant.

"We'll find her Garcia, there we'll have a better chance of getting information, she might already have been transported to a hospital." JJ didn't need any prompt on the topic, this was already the single thing overtaking her mind as she realized she needed out of the skirt she was in and into her gear.

"I know." The blonde nodded. "I... I was just trying to get you a minute, you know so you could call Edward, he's bound to have heard what's going on in the news JJ, he knows what you do, he'll be worried." She squeezed the other blonde's arm.

"Penelope..." JJ stiffened for a moment, realizing that what had been a fun ruse for the first half of their day had suddenly turned into something unthinkable to continue. "E stands for Emily." She whispered the words to the analyst holding on tighter suddenly as she put her hand over the one on her arm.

The squeak of horror, shock and total mortification that came out of Garcia's closed mouth was almost painful as she just shuffled forward and pulled JJ into a hug.

"O... O... JJ." She stammered. "No.. No... that's... this...You can't go." She eased back slightly looking at the blonde. "We have to tell Hotch..."

"No, we don't!" JJ shook her head immediately. "I only told you because I couldn't lie to you, but you can't tell anyone, not a soul not a word Garcia, do you understand?" She stared with hard blue eyes at the other blonde who meekly nodded. "I'm going to do my job, and I'm going to find Emily. I'm not going to start a debate of fraternization rules and sexual histories, none of that matters right now, finding Emily and stopping whatever is going on, these are the only two things we are going to focus on."

"I understand." Garcia nodded rapidly, blinking as she looked from the floor up to JJ's blue eyes over and over. "I'll... I'll keep trying to patch into whatever electronics are still live in there... if any audio or video feed is still running in the secure zones or..." She babbled a little.

"Work whatever tech magic you can." JJ reached out and squeezed her hand around Garcia's arm. "Please." She added in a softer tone hesitating only another moment before she ran to catch up with the rest of the team.

-x-

"Okay... I'm down to ten." Officer Summers briefly stuck her head around the corner to quickly pull it back when a volley of gunfire started immediately upon seeing her. "You?" She looked across the opening of the doorway that led down to the secure area where they had managed to trap the unsubs into at Emily, who was now hastily stuck into her deceased partner's flack jacket. The priority of keeping her new ally safe had led the ICE officer to make the hasty decision, knowing her partner was a practical man who wouldn't want another agent dying at the hands of whoever was attacking them because she was unprotected.

"Six." Emily replied having kept count in her head. "One of us is going to have to go for assistance." She looked at the ICE agent. "And before you suggest me, it has to be you." She continued checking the hallway again, taking a careful shot a one of the infiltrators when he also poked himself out to assess the hallway. The bullet caught him in the shoulder as he boldly took a look for them both, filling her with a sense of brief satisfaction that even with her head she could still shot straight as long as she had most of her body leaned against the wall for support. "For two reasons." She pulled back into safe hiding again. "One, I have a concussion and right now I can't run without bumping into things which will make more noise and cause more attention that we can afford, and two..." She ducked down lower as in retaliation for her good shot a dozen more came down the hallway randomly at the pair of them though neither of them were posted or visible. "You're easily recognizable as ICE, even with this..." She fingered the badly fitting jacket slung over her suit, I look like I'm... well I don't look like you do."

"I don't like this plan." Cara shook her head and grumbled as another volley of random bullets ate away at the concrete walls. "But... I get it." She took a breath and slipping on the gun's safety, she leaned to check there was no one glancing down the hallway and slid the weapon across to Emily. "You need every shot you can have to keep them pinned, I am coming back." She met dark eyes with her lighter ones. "Don't do anything stupidly heroic please."

"We've survived a bomb attack today, I think we've both pushed the envelop enough." Emily gave the other woman a smile. "I'm guessing the way out is that way." She added motioning with her hand as she put the second gun in her lap. "They didn't teleport in here and they can't get out that way." She nodded to where they had them pinned. "Good luck." She added locking their eyes again. "And listen, when you get out there... if my unit is there, the BAU, any FBI, tell them I'm okay, or at least I was, when you last saw me, barring stupid heroics."

"I'm getting as many guns as I can and coming back, but if they're at the hole I crawl out of I'll tell them." Cara held the look a moment more. "Here we go..." She mouthed and began to make what she knew was the most dangerous first break towards the door out of the room they were in, in order to get back to the hallway and the possible exit.

-x-

"Agent Hotchner, I'm sure you can understand that we don't have any way of confirming anything you're telling us." The older man in charge of the command post, Director Thoms, tried to yell above the sirens and general chaos that surrounded the mobile command centre. "We haven't even been able to get in close to the exterior first level, the paramedics are already overloaded with casualties from the street outside and the adjacent buildings, do you know how many people were there because of the lunch hour? There was a Starbucks on the corner for christ-sake." He swore but clearly not at Hotch, just at the horror of the situation.

"I can imagine." Hotch replied his voice calm and controlled. "Whoever did this wanted to cause as much chaos as possible to cover their attempt to retrieve Aziza."

"No one has even informed me about a high priority prisoner so clearly you know more than I do." He continued. "I can't say I'd volunteer anyone but if you believe there is such a priority then I'll get you as much as a tactical team as I can spare to go in with your team but I can't guarantee you any other assistance. Radio communication is sporadic at best and the central co-ordination is literally just being set up. I'm only here because I happened to be a few blocks over at a meeting." He tried to underline the pandemonium they were still dealing with even in terms of official response.

"Any help you can give us would be greatly appreciated." Hotch confirmed with him. "And I know this is Homeland Security's show but I take full authority over the information I'm providing you and the need to secure Aziza." He underlined again.

"We've got at least a dozen dead cops already..." He made a motion to a tall man in tactical gear to come over to him. "Please don't add any of your names to the list." He added leaning in to give the man some quick instructions. "Agent Hotchner this is Team Commander Davis, his team will walk you in, he understands you have lead."

"Thank you." Hotch nodded again and looked to the taller officer.

"Agent." Davis looked at the BAU leader. "I'd be happier if your team were at least in helmets." He frowned. "What's left standing of the place mightn't stay that way long." He pointed out. "Can what you have to do really not wait the ten minutes it'll take to get you kitted up?"

"I'm afraid not." Hotchner shook his head. "Morgan, you're with me and the tactical team. Rossi, I need you and Reid to help set up the central co-ordination, the more in control we are of the situation the better. JJ..."

"I'm going with you and Morgan." JJ said in a matter of fact manner. "You only have a partial tactical team." She pointed out the fact to him as four other officers fell in beside Commander Davis.

"Stay close." Hotch didn't bother to contradict her looking at Davis again. "We believe the back of the building has remained intact enough for an unknown group to be using it to gain entry to the lower sub level security cells, Ready when you are Davis." With a nod to his own small team the tactical officer led them towards the chaos.

-x-

Cara Summers had to admit that by the time she actually saw daylight again, even if it was coming from a broken out window she breathed a sigh of relief. Her only worry now was considering who was in the basement, she couldn't be sure who or what she'd find outside who wasn't friendly, but she also knew she couldn't delay any longer then possible considering who she'd left behind.

Swinging open the slightly ajar metal door, she tried to hesitate for a minute before she began moving out, weaponless and vulnerable.

"Freeze!" A loud voice suddenly spoke to her and the ICE agent put up her arms and slowly began to turn towards it.

"I'm ICE special task force Agent Cara Summers, National Task Force, I need immediate assistance downstairs." She tried to make her voice clear. "There are a group of unknown infiltrators trying to escape with a high priority prisoner."

"SURVIVOR." Davis called out lowering his weapon as he jogged forward, breaking formation. "Okay Agent..." He called out as he hurried closer. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing important, I need your side arm, we have to get back downstairs." Summers tried to impress the fact on him holding out her hand when first Morgan and Hotch arrived, glancing she immediately saw the clear FBI on his belt badge. "FBI... BAU?" She asked the seemingly ludicrous question.

Morgan nodded frowning slightly as he took in the dusty and blood covered agent.

"We'll take care of it." Derek put his hand on her shoulder. "You need medical attention." He pointed her towards the 'front' of the demolished building. "Paramedics are centered over there."

"I need your side arm Agent not directions, you'll never find your way back to the cells, half the building has collapsed in on itself, we're wasting time." She looked from him to Hotch, as he was in a suit under his gear and seemed to be appraising her without speaking yet. "We pinned a minimum of two unknowns in the holding cell with Aziza, I had to leave your agent, Emily Prentiss, down there to keep them contained, I'm going back to her..." She made a motion with her hand waiting for a gun. "Whether all of you want to come or not." Her voice grew steely serious.

"Emily?" JJ couldn't stop the brunette's name slipping from her lips, the same time as she pressed the gun from her hand into the other agent's out stretched one.

"Yes." Cara nodded and switched it in her grip, even as Morgan was pulling his secondary weapon and handing it to JJ. "She has a concussion, she's lost some blood from the head wound, so we had to decide I'd come up top, I left my weapon with her..." She barely had the explanation started when she started back towards the doorway she just appeared from. "But she's running out of ammo fast."

"Everyone follow Agent Summers." Hotch urged them raising his weapon and moving into the building after her.

-x-

Emily felt beads of sweat pooling at her temple stinging the open wound there as she assessed what she already knew was a dire situation. She had two shots left. Two. And she knew now there were at least four people trapped in the room at the end of the partially collapsed hallway; one of which was dying or at least out of action, thanks to a lucky shot, another of which had a bullet in his shoulder, but that didn't make him out of it. Two of them were just fine which meant she was... in trouble. Add to that her vision was worse than it had been, the lighting was flickering, the emergency generator obviously running out of juice, and the unstable walls were obviously objecting to being used as a shooting gallery backstop.

The brunette had been listening however, whenever there wasn't the rattle of gunfire and the four men had been conversing all the while in Arabic. She couldn't help but find the fact they were bickering over what to do about the situation they found themselves in amusing. It was clear that they were torn between rushing her or 'them' as they believed she was a group of at least three officers pinning them down, and waiting it out until the 'dogs' ran out of ammunition before moving out and finishing them off. Emily had also been able to ascertain that they weren't doing that much better for ammo themselves, but their 38 rounds were far better than her 2.

A sudden volley of six shots down the hallway broke Emily from her thoughts.

'Thirty two.' She amended her ammo total for the unsubs and glanced above her to the quickly decaying door frame that had been her hideaway for a while now. It really wasn't going to last much longer, and retreating back into the room was going to mean she would lose all vantage on the hallway, the most logical vantage point to slip back to was a broken down wall strut in the hallway itself, more exposed, but with a great line of sight.

With a soft curse and shake of her head Emily peaked out and hoped that her double vision would hold off long enough to push slide across the floor and reach the other side of the hall. She was just about to launch herself out when a noise made her stop. It was almost lost in the creaking and rumbling all around her, muffled out by the sirens and wails, but still it wasn't, it was definable and clear. A whistle, and again, not just any whistle, a pitched, clear and precise whistle.

Blinking Emily put her gun to her chest, breathing for a moment before daring for the first time to look somewhere other than down the broken hallway towards the unsubs, but the other way into the dust filled darkness. Seeing nothing she just closed her own eyes for a second, pursed her lips and whistled back. Matching the tone, and pitch of the one she had heard.

More than a hundred meters away Derek shifted his grip on his gun and began a full on sprint the instant the distant, muffled whistle reached his ears. His boots landing unevenly on rubble and debris, his eyes fixed on the broken in doorway that it was obvious that Agent Summers was leading them back to.

"Morgan." Hotch's sharp call of his name was probably meant to make him stop, but the older agent was eclipsed by the fact both JJ and Cara raced after him, the three of them seeming to put aside the concern they all had about what was waiting on the other side of the doorway in context that Emily was still alive. He hurried with the rest of the tactical team to catch up and take positions around the doorway in the cramped space.

It was hard to see, the emergency lighting was failing and the debris filled smoke air did nothing to make things clearer. Using a flashlight would have been a dead give away and without knowing where exactly their targets might have gotten by now, Morgan posted to one side of the doorway with JJ hitting the other and Cara tucking in beside Morgan but slightly behind him.

He held up his hand and then peeked inside, finally able to put his eyes for the first time on Emily in her crouched position from his new vantage. He turned and indicated silently to them both he could see her. JJ stuck her own head out to check, her body feeling strangely lighter when she realized that even if hurt the brunette was still alive. Right now that was the most important thing.

She looked to see Summers indicate to them both and the rest of the tactical team with Hotch that had made a more controlled approach, taking up high and low positions to cover the door.

"My team is going to move into point, extract your agent." Davis whispered in a low voice signaling to his team to advance.

Morgan nodded and everyone held their breath as the four dark clad officers moved past and ever so slowly made their way into the room, having to duck into cover when a volley of gunfire came down the hallway. Davis' hand instructions made it clear that his team, now under fire, were moving to take a defensive position and deal with the source of the gunfire before they would be able to make a move to extract Emily.

"Morgan get Emily, we'll cover you." Hotch tried to give the instruction as the four of them pointed guns into the room to add back up to the tactical team who began to return fire.

"He's too big." JJ objected with a shake of her head. "I'll go around the outside..." She motioned a route with her hand. "We can come back the same way, low to the ground, there are too many ricochets."

Hotch looked down the tight hallway and glanced at the blonde with a nod for her to proceed as she'd outlined.

"Be careful." He added with a soft frown, not happy about the situation but knowing as he watched a bullet go clear through the decaying wall above Emily's head that she needed to be moved out of the tactical line of fire.

JJ nodded and took a breath before she got down impossibly low and began to move around the outside of the room only in between the bursts of gun fire that broke from both sides. The half minute it took her to get to Emily seemed to be a lifetime and immediately she moved to blot the sleeve of her shirt into the oozing head wound.

"Emily I'm here." JJ said in a almost silent whisper. "We're getting you out."

"There's four of them, they have..." Emily tried to focus.. "Twenty four.. no.. eighteen rounds left now.." She pushed passed the pain that flared through her head. "I don't think they speak English, all I've heard them use is Arabic." She tried to recall all the details she could. "One of them has a wound to the shoulder, another to the upper left chest." She closed her eyes obviously fighting a wave of nausea. "I don't know about Aziza..." She shook her head, opening her eyes again she looked at JJ. "How bad is it up there?"

"Bad." JJ summed up with a frown. "Can you move?" She asked the important question trying to block out the deafening noise of bullets.

Emily nodded, reaching out to pick up Cara's gun that was discarded beside her on the floor. "Take this, it belongs to Cara." She pressed the other gun into JJ's hand, the hand she used to move the gun into Jennifer's wet with blood.

"Where are you bleeding?" JJ tucked the gun into her waistband but then her hands moved back to check Emily.

"Arm." Emily moved off her lean point revealing the red stain against the wood. "I can move, I just need help with directions."

"From here to behind the desk." JJ brought up her gun and made the motion for Emily to start using one hand to keep a touch connection with the brunette's back while she kept them covered and shuffled backwards on her knees.

Retreating almost felt wrong considering everything that had happened in the last little while for the brunette, but she managed to drag herself the short distance that JJ had requested, the pain more exquisite and all encompassing that she had appreciated now that she was on the move again.

JJ let the brunette have a bit of a breather when they were safely behind the desk, keeping a keen eye on the firefight before she pointed out the next portion of their journey.

"Are you still okay?" She checked again seeing the erratic way Emily was breathing.

"Yeah. Just hurts." The brunette confirmed. "How far would you say the next section is?" She closed her eyes as the walls literally wobbled when she tried to look down the hallway.

JJ watched her, appraised everything she was looking at and shook her head.

"We're going to do this a different way, lay down." JJ moved to undo the side of her flack jacket, hastily undoing the buttons on her shirt in order to slip it off her body without fully loosing the protection of the bullet proof vest which she hastily fastened back into place around her body.

"Jennifer, it's okay, it's what.. thirty meters? Give me an estimate? I..." The brunette stopped having to fight the sudden urge to vomit.

"Stop arguing with me." JJ snapped at her, physically making the brunette lay down as she twisted her shirt into as long of a rope like shape as she could and hooked it under Emily's armpits, tying it off at the top so that there was a long tail for her to use. "You just lay there, push with your legs if you feel like a superhero but stop arguing." She shifted down onto the ground herself and shuffled herself backwards then twisting to use the wall with her legs for leverage began to pull the brunette in short two or three foot bursts.

Back at the doorway Morgan was literally gripping the frame watching as the two agents made each and every painful foot of progress back towards them, his knuckles white on the broken and twisted metal as he whispered encouragement to the blonde.

The two of them were literally in about the worst spot possible when complete chaos erupted around them. Just before the entire corridor was lit by a blinding light, Davis could be heard shouting the words none of them wanted to hear.

'Flash Bang!'

The loud low boom that echoed the bright white light reverberated off the decaying walls, made a new shower of fragmenting concrete and splintering wood fall down over everyone. Then came the noise of bullets, louder now and advancing. It was obvious the unsubs had finally realized they had to make one last push for freedom, or were committing calculated suicide by cop before they could be apprehended.

Davis and the tactical team like everyone else was blinded for a moment, and thrown sideways by the blast in a such a confined area. One of the team thrown sideways into the doorway and skewered into part of the mangled desk, his body further assaulted by a volley of bullets from the smokey hallway.

JJ was thrown backwards away from Emily, just by the force of the blast, the hot compressed air, pushing her small frame most of the way back to the doorway where Morgan was hurrying to come around and check what the hell had happened. Emily had on the other hand more been blown sideways into the wall, her body limp and motionless.

"JJ!" Despite the obvious danger of rampant gunfire Morgan moved out in a crouched run pulling JJ to the safety of the doorway first. "JJ." He pushed blonde hair back off her face, brushing dirt and debris from cuts and scrapes covering her cheeks and forehead.

Blue eyes simply couldn't focus, the bright light having short circuited her visual systems as was intended by the device.

"Emily..." She managed to croak out the brunette's name, trying to feel who it was in front of her even as Morgan's voice registered somewhere in her confused brain.

Ducking down the muscular agent just scooped the blonde into his arms and slipped out of the door into the relative safety of the ruins of the hallways and mess behind it. The screams of Arabic, English, and gunfire still coming from inside as he placed her carefully on the ground by Aaron.

"I'm going back for Emily..." He said turning immediately, only to have the older agent grab his arm.

Hotch's point seemed to be emphasized as from just beside where Morgan was trying to turn, Cara had raised her gun and had taken out the first unsub that had tried to come running down the hallway. His wild bullets striking her in the leg at almost the same time as she began to fall, Hotch using the power in the one arm to try to pull Morgan back even as he fired into the second running unsub who was desperate to reach the freedom he visualized behind them in the hallway.

Spinning Morgan pulled out his gun and fired catching the third twice, grounding him three steps into the hall. Dropping onto one knee, he steadied his hand on the floor, watching the three of them for movement that would require another bullet. Behind him he heard Hotch move to check on the ICE agent and JJ.

"JJ..." Hotch crouched carefully beside the blonde. "Are you hurt?"

"I..." Blue eyes continued to blink as JJ brought both hands up to rub her palms into them. "I can't see." Her voice was loud and unnatural clear because of her proximity to the flash bang when it had gone off.

"There was a flash device. I need you to just stay there, we'll get the medics, other than that are you okay?" He closed his hand around her arm.

"I'm fine, Emily!" Her voice went even higher in panic. "I think she was hit in the arm, she was bleeding a lot." She tried to relay the information, the sound of a woman groaning in pain nearby disorienting her without any way to confirm what was going on. "Emily?" She added in question.

"Just hang tight." Aaron kept his hand on JJ's arm, turning to look at Morgan to ask him to go after Emily, but the other agent was already on the move.

-x-

"JJ, it's me, Morgan, don't think of taking the eye mask off, you have to keep it on." The tall muscular agent pulled back the curtain sectioning off JJ's bed and walked over to her bedside, deliberately sitting on the edge of her hosptial bed before reaching to slip his hand under hers and sandwiching it safely between both of his. "Hey girl." He said, his voice soft and rich.

"Morgan." JJ's head turned, and he had been right, her first instinct had been to pull off the eye mask, even if the last time they'd checked she was only just beginning to see shadows and light differentiation again. At least the intense ringing in her ears had dimmed down to a brutal headache. "Are you okay? They won't tell me anything, Emily? The tactical team? That ICE Agent?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking." A soft chuckle threaded through Morgan's voice as he kept JJ's hand safely in his own. "Two of Davis' team didn't make it." His voice was deeper, nodding softly when he felt her squeeze his hand in direct response to his words. "Agent Summers is in surgery, she should be fine, have a new scar to show off to her colleagues to go along with her commendation." He laughed softly.

"And Emily?" There was a shake in JJ's voice as she whispered the question.

"Like you, she can't see, or hear, she has a concussion and has a few stitches." Morgan filled in. "Unlike you she's not being good and lying down doing what she's told." He laughed softly again. "She's throwing up because she wouldn't use a bed pan, walked into the door frame on the way to not using a bed pan, because hell she can't see and she has a concussion, oh and did I mention she wants to go home?" He laughed harder. "Want's to drive home."

"Of course she does, she's Prentiss." JJ gave a soft relieved laugh as her body sunk a little easier into the stretcher. "Since I don't have a concussion and if I promise to keep this thing on my face, can you wheel me over to talk to some sense into her? With all the casualties from the explosion I can't imagine the hospital has time for her antics right now."

"I think the nurse on duty nearly gave her her keys and said go for it, see you in ten." Morgan laughed. "I have a wheelchair right here." He added. "Hotch has tired, Reid has tried, Rossi has refused to even try after what she called Reid..." He moved the chair closer and snapped the brake on. "They're keeping her over night." He warned the blonde. "No one's told her that either."

"They're keeping me overnight and I don't have a concussion." JJ shook her head very slowly before she pushed up carefully to sit, letting her body reorient itself before she felt Morgan's hand on her arm and she signaled she was ready and let him help her find the chair to slip down to sit in it. "Aziza?" The name came suddenly to her in question as she felt Morgan slipping the brake back off.

"Dead, it wasn't an extraction mission, it was an execution." He revealed as he carefully began to maneuver her out of the area. "He knew too much to live, not just in captivity, in general." The other agent gave a shrug. "We've ID all the Unsubs, none of them are nationals, all were brought in just for the job. This one was a mess JJ, should never got as far as it did without it being flagged." He admitted the sad reality that had become clear in the hours after the explosion.

"You heard what Garcia said, no one had put it all together, no one realized just how valuable he was." JJ acknowledged the simple sad fact. "Whoever he was, the backlash internationally is going to be going on for a long time."

"Fifteen cops, three tactical officers, two firemen and a paramedic." Morgan gave the list of fatalities. "Eleven civilians, three kids. Yeah there's gonna be backlash."

"What could anyone know that would be that important?" JJ shook her head sadly when she heard the long list, the far too long list of the dead.

"Right now, we don't know, but someone does, of that you can be sure." Derek stopped pushing for a moment and knocked loudly on a wooden door. "Hey Princess, put your gun down, it's just me, and a visitor." He called out before turning a door handle and pushing open a door, coming back to pull JJ's wheelchair through the opening.

"Morgan?" A disorientated and obviously unhappy Prentiss called the agent's name from within the room JJ was moved into. "They threatened to restrain me. Restrain me? The nurses here are out of control, you have to get me out of here."

"If you're waving your gun around at them of course they did." JJ kept her response light and playful, even as she literally almost started to cry hearing the very 'alive' sound of Emily's voice, her last image of the brunette's limp body flying past her burnt into her mind.

"They surprised me." Emily's softer voice almost whined back, though it was obvious hearing the blonde's voice had registered inside her and made her re-evaluate her refusal to co-operate. After all if the truth was known part of her reason for wanting to be led out of this room was to find out how JJ was.

"And it wasn't her gun, it was her hairbrush, but she didn't know the difference." Morgan leaned into JJ and whispered.

"Fuck you Morgan." Emily called from the bed loudly, the other agent, like JJ still unable to adjust her volume. "You're here." She added, still no softer, but this time addressing JJ.

"I'm guessing that was for you, she's not said anything that nice to me since I dropped her off in here hours ago." Morgan laughed.

"Can you get us both some ice water?" JJ asked of him when she felt the chair come to a stop by the bed.

"You got it sweet girl." Morgan dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of JJ's head. "Stay sharp Prentiss." He added skipping backwards to the door. "You need anything, just you know holler."

"You probably won't believe me but he was worried about you." JJ moved her hand up onto the edge of the bed and rather blindly searched to find Emily.

"I believe it, I owe him money." Emily swept her hand over the top sheet, doing a similar search for JJ's hand, happy when the two collided, instantly she curled her fingers around the blonde's and let out a sigh. "Are you okay? Why the wheel chair, god I hate that I can't see you? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay." JJ moved her other hand up to stroke the back of Emily's. "I'm having the same issues you are, I think the flash bang went off about two feet from our heads." She admitted the sad fact as an image of the canister so close she could read the numbers stenciled on the side cleared in her mind's eye. "But unlike someone I know, I haven't tried to get up and walk around out of fear I'd walk into something. You have to stay in bed Emily."

"I could be staying in my own bed, at home." Emily pointed out. "With all that's happened this bed could be being used by a sick person. Not someone with a small hole in their head and a stitched arm. Hell JJ it was a through and through."

"You were shot?" JJ's sharp elevation in tone gave away the fact no one had told her this. She pushed up awkwardly and moved to perch as best as she could on the side of the bed. "In your arm?" She moved one hand up to find the bandages.

"And he didn't tell you... MORGAN!" She shouted louder than she was actually talking. "Yeah." She admitted drawing in a quick breath of pain when JJ's fingers traced over the fresh bandages.

"Oh Em." JJ was far too emotionally overloaded and down a sense to care as she pushed herself forward and hugged Emily as tightly as she dared without involving the woman's injured shoulder.

The brunette found herself on catch up a little but soon gave herself up into the embrace, pulling JJ closer still as she leaned her head against JJ's.

"I'm right here." She said in what she hoped was a quieter tone. "Takes more than a building falling on me and a few international assassins to get rid of me."

"I was so scared." JJ admitted the deep emotion in that way that only the blonde probably could, pulling back just enough to clumsily press her lips to Emily's.

Swallowing a soft moan Emily kissed the blonde back, keeping the kiss emotional and gentle before pulling back herself with a smile.

"How ridiculous must we look in these masks?" She offered picturing the image in her own head. "Like two raccoons in the woods or something. You wanna share my scavenged fish head?"

"No, I want you to stop fighting the doctors and nurses, stay in bed and let them look after you." JJ pleaded softly with her. "And get over yourself, it's a bed pan not a spread in Playboy."

"I have never and will never pee in a plastic bucket." Emily shook her head. "What if I miss?"

"Oh Emily." JJ gave a soft laugh. "Just promise me you'll do what the Doctors want please, and if you have to get up to go to the bathroom let someone help you? I'd do it but I can guarantee you'll miss if I do."

"Okay, to be honest they gave me something to stop me throwing up and it made me a little drowsy." Emily admitted. "But if I fall asleep I have this crazy thirty minute schedule thing..." She groaned.

"Because you were blown up and have a concussion." JJ reminded her and gently tried to get her to lie back down. "How about I stay here for a while? They just want me resting and letting my eyes reset themselves."

"No, resting means laying down, sleeping if you can. You must have come from a bed, you have a bed right?" Emily checked.

"I have a stretcher behind a curtain, I can sit up for awhile, I'm more worried about you." JJ tried to focus her.

"You need more privacy than that. Do you want my bed?" Emily shifted a little.

"Emily Prentiss are you even listening to me?" JJ really tried to get her to focus. "I need you looked after, taken care of, pampered and doctored so that you are back to your perfect self as soon as possible." She reached and slowly put her hand on the brunette's cheek.

"Hey that's a good approach, flattery." From behind her Morgan's voice and bright laugh filled the doorway, "Though perfect she is not." He added stepping in and putting two glasses of ice water down on the side table near Emily's bed. "She has a wrinkly ass and whimpers when she throws up, like a little baby." He teased the brunette mercilessly. "Oh and a pimple.. you don't want to know where."

"He's just teasing you." JJ felt Emily tense and she let her hand drop slowly. "And you're ruining all my hard work Morgan, I'd just convinced her to behave and you have to come and poke the lion. She's going to bite your hand off." She warned him and heard his snort of amusement. "Can you go tell my nurse I'm going to stay in here for a bit? I'm sure they'll be able to use that area they had me in for a bit if they want."

"No can do, I promised to have you back, don't start pulling a Prentiss on us." Morgan warned with a shake of his head. "And you have a visitor, Garcia is hear to take your statement Sweet thing." He continued talking to JJ as he moved behind her and eased the brake off her wheel chair again. "She's doing it here and making it short and sweet so you don't have to think about it again for awhile." He added. "And I'm back on Lion Watch."

"I'll be back soon." JJ reached to find Emily's hand again, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay." Emily sounded uncharacteristically deflated as Morgan eased JJ's wheelchair backwards.

"Do not let me find you in a pool of puke in the bathroom when I come back this time!" Morgan warned.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not going anywhere, Garcia can come in here. I can give my statement." JJ put her hand down and found the brake flicking it back on. "The hospital is chaos, if I hadn't of been brought in here with Emily and the others, I would probably have already been released. If my nurse doesn't like it come her to come find me." JJ pushed herself up to stand again. "Leaving you in charge of a sick person is like... leaving you in charge of a sick person." She moved her head in his direction. "Go find Garcia."

"Why is it my fault that she got out of bed and threw up and passed out in the bathroom?" Derek objected.

"Because you can see, hear and navigate." JJ titled her head as if she was looking at him. "Please Morgan, we've all been through a lot today. I'm sure having us all in the same room will make you feel better too, less to worry about?" She hit on what she knew was his ultimate weakness. "Just in case any other terrorist decides to do something stupid."

Breathing out and shaking his head he moved over and put his arm around JJ, leading her carefully to Emily's bedside.

"Stay here, with her, until someone gets back." He instructed softly. "What is it about BAU women?" He backed off slightly shaking his head.

"We all know how to wrap you around our finger Derek, it's not a bad thing." JJ teased him with a smile as she tried to tune her ears to actually pinpoint when the door closed behind him. "Now you, need to rest, please." She moved her hand until she found Emily's again.

"That was quite the show Jareau. Well I assume it would have been, you know if I could have seen and heard it properly." Emily pointed out with a slightly lopsided smile.

"Are you smiling or frowning when you say that? I've realized your facial expressions are important to interpreting what you've said." JJ pointed out back, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Oh lord, how horrible a time must blind people have at working out the nuances of language?" Emily seemed suddenly struck by the revelation.

"Nuances of language? I'm still stuck on how scary it is when there are noises everywhere and you can't pinpoint what is going on." JJ admitted as softly as her voice would allow. "Emily... if... if today was just any day there is no way I'd let you go through this alone with only Derek to joke you through it, there was no way now I was just going to let you go through this alone." She pulled the brunette's hand gently into her lap as she shifted closer.

"Lay down, here, with me." Emily said, her voice as soft as she could make it.

"I can do that." JJ carefully moved her body around and snuggled down into the space on Emily's good side. "Em..." A slight waiver came into her voice as her hand moved to settle flat against the middle of the brunette's chest feeling her strong heartbeat underneath. "I thought I'd lost you." She buried her face into Emily's neck.

"Too soon." Emily shook her head, leaning to kiss JJ's head. "Now rest." She settled back into the support of the bed, moving her arm to rest over the blonde's body.

-x-

"Um... it's okay I can take their statements in a few minutes." Garcia backtracked through the door almost as soon as she'd gone in. "They both fell asleep." She smiled at Derek, a look of contentment on her features.

"You might as well get it done now Baby Girl, Prentiss is only allowed to sleep for 30 minutes at a time anyway. Here you want me to be the big bad wolf who wakes them..." He moved to push into the room.

"It can wait 25 mins then." Garcia stepped into his way and put her hand up. "I don't really want to go back and look at more crime scene pictures of dead policemen, dead mothers, dead children, who didn't deserve to die just so that a group of evil terrorists could keep their mean evil secrets." She shook her head. "Have you gotten checked out?" She reached up to a slightly scabbed cut on his cheek.

"Well I did see a couple of nurses check me out." Morgan grinned as he nodded. "But officially no." He admitted catching Garcia's eye. "But I'm fine Baby Girl, a little ringing in my ear, but nothing major. " He continued. "You okay? It got rough there, especially when all you have is com." He reached and cupped her shoulder with his hand.

"It was horrible. I was listening to the emergency scanner channel, the secret one and when they said they're had been some kind of second explosion... I thought I'd lost all of you, all at once, just poof my whole family gone." Garcia's eyes filled with tears.

Morgan drew in a breath and moved to pull her into a hug.

"We're good." He assured her holding her tightly. "This is a hard job, harder on the family, but we're as lucky as all hell to have each other." He said his voice thick with honesty.

"We are." Garcia hugged him back. "Let me clean your scratch while we let them sleep, please."

"You got it." He leaned back slightly and tipped her chin up a little. "Why don't we do it down at the cafeteria, where I can by you a make you feel better coffee at the same time, and we can let go of all of this for twenty?" He rubbed his thumb against her cheek .

-x-

Life in the world hadn't even begun to calm down by the time both of them had been released from the hospital, everyone outside of the 'know' pointing fingers and laying blame while in actuality half of what the agencies involved did know about the event was never released. Too detrimental to public safety it had been determined, after all a full review was in effect and a lot of section heads in a number of divisions were going to be wading through new objectives and guidelines to ensure something like this didn't ever happen again.

It wasn't until JJ was standing at Emily's condo door that she realized maybe she should have phoned, or made arrangements that she was coming over ahead of time. But the urge had just struck her when she'd finished her necessary in house interviews that day and as soon as she could free herself of the office, this is where she had needed to come. With a soft sigh she knocked on the door, wondering how the brunette was feeling now that she was home and like herself could see, even if they were both still nursing headaches that she knew must be made worse by Emily's concussion.

It took a moment longer than it normally might for the door to swing open and the dark haired beauty to glance out at whoever it had been who had disturbed her, a smiling coming to dark features when they registered JJ's presence.

"Weren't you at Quantico today for interviews?" Emily padded backwards silently, her bare feet pressing effortless on the hard wood as her loose cotton lounge pants flowed around her long legs.

"I was, all finished." JJ followed her inside and closed the door behind herself. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She admitted the easy fact.

"I'm doing okay." Emily nodded looking into blue eyes with a smile. "Still having a little double vision, and the headaches, but far less." She pointed out. "Hardly noticing the arm." She rotated it and gave a flex, though it was obvious from the show that the through and through wound was still bothering her. "Can I get you something?"

"A more truthful run down, since I can tell the arm is bothering you." JJ stepped up closer to her.

"I'm not allowed to work the weights with it yet, or work it in general actually." Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "So no it's not so great." She admitted bringing her eyes back to watch the blonde. "And I'm having issues with photo sensitivity, but the doctor says that's normal."

"Give yourself some time Emily, you were blown up, hit by a large chunk of ceiling, shot, flash banged within the dangerous minimum distance." JJ spoke gently trying to get her to cut herself a break.

"I want to be back at work." Emily crossed into the main room and over to the enormous window.

"Of course you do, and you will be back on desk work by Monday." JJ reassured her following her into the main room and stopping to slip off her coat and lean it over a stool by the island. "You don't understand that you're a hero do you? The Bureau is giving you time off as a thank you."

"A thank you?" Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't deserve a thank you, for all I know it was me taking that file over there that made them do what they did." She tensed her jaw, looking out over the capital.

"You didn't do anything wrong and you certainly didn't cause this to happen." JJ moved up and boldly looped her arms around Emily's waist from behind. "A lot of other Agents dropped the ball Emily, but you weren't one of them. I know for a fact that Agent Summers said if you hadn't of been there she'd be dead."

"She's a good agent." Emily seemed to be able to settle on the other woman for a moment. "ICE is lucky to have her." Putting her hand down Emily covered JJ's at her waist. "How are you?"

"Learning to deal with the photo-sensitivity too, but happy my vision came back." JJ admitted the small fact. "Worried about you." She added in a softer voice.

"Why?" Emily shook her head and gave a shrug.

"Because I know you well enough to know that you think you should have figured out they were going to blow up the station, know they were going to come to take out Aziza, even though you had no facts or evidence to help you come to that conclusion." JJ filled in the blank easily. "I know you feel responsible for everyone who died that day, even though there was nothing more that you could have done."

Emily pulled in a breath, the muscles of her jaw flexing slightly.

"I just don't understand how everyone got it so wrong." She admitted. "I know Hotch wouldn't have just sent me over with the file if for one minute he thought there was anything, anything going on that warranted our immediate intervention, but at the same time..." She paused with a frown. "He sent me over with it JJ, we normally fax details like that, or data transfer them these days..." She pressed her hand to her forehead.

"He sent you Emily because he knew you'd ask questions, use that interdepartmental charm of yours to see if the ICE agents would tell you anything, at least make a good assessment of what other departments were involved to decide if there was any other digging the BAU could do to assist." JJ revealed the fact she knew because Rossi had admitted it to her. "The case stuck out to Hotch but he didn't have any idea it was as big as it was. He wanted his best on it, he sent you."

"I had plans." Emily let out a soft snort of disapproval.

"I know, I had the barely touched special order sandwich still sitting on my desk to prove it." JJ gave her a light squeeze. "In Hotch's defense he didn't know about our lunch plans either." She reminded her. "It was a horrible day Emily, one the country isn't going to soon forget and we can hope that every department, all departments will pay a little more attention from now on. I know Hotch will, and I know you will, I will, just in case."

"And suddenly I'm right back to feeling like it's my fault again." Emily's shoulder's slumped.

"Which is part of the reason I know you're such a good agent." JJ moved her body around to the front of Emily's so she could see sad dark eyes. "Because you want to save everybody, not to be the hero, just so that no one has to deal with the bad things, no one else has to face the bad people."

"You look tired." Emily assessed looking back into blue eyes as she reached to tuck blonde hair behind a small perfect ear.

"I've been having some trouble sleeping." JJ admitted softly, wanting to be honest about how she was in the hopes it would reassure Emily that it was okay for her to do the same. "I keep having nightmares."

"Want to talk about it?" Emily nodded to the side towards the couch.

"If you promise to tell me what your nightmares are like." JJ put forward the provision.

"Who says I have them?" Emily countered.

"All of us have nightmares." JJ countered the point back.

"I suppose we do." Emily arched her eyebrow with a gentle nod. "Okay." She granted the soft request.

This warranted a soft smile from JJ, who slipped off her boots and moved over sitting down and encouraging Emily to come join her.

"At the moment in the worst ones I come into the basement but you're already dead." JJ waited until she could slip her arms around the brunette before she began to explain. "Or I'm blind and I can hear you calling for me to help you but I can't find you."

"So you feel helpless, broken... sad.." Emily encouraged the blonde to explain more.

"Yes." JJ held her a bit tighter. "I just... when Derek turned on the television and we saw the explosion coverage, when I knew you were somewhere in the middle of it..." Her voice trailed off. "I just needed you to be all right."

"Can I take you to bed?" Emily put an arm around the blonde and leaned in kissing her hair softly.

"Yes." JJ's answer was a soft whisper.

"Are you sure?" Emily didn't move for a moment, though her body did tense a little. JJ didn't answer this time, accept to lean herself upwards and press her lips to the brunette's.

Emily met the kiss and then kissed her back harder, driven with passion and lust as she slid her free hand into blonde locks, pressing herself over the blonde and pushing her down into the couch cushions, coming to rest on top of her, her taller frame gently pinning the smaller woman down with direct pressure against her hips and core.

"I need to feel you, for you to feel me, to know I'm here, that I'm real..." Emily pulled her lips free from the blonde's and began an almost frenzied assault on JJ's neck and throat.

"Yes, I want that too." JJ's slightly deeper voice confirmed exactly what Emily had been trying to suggest as she reached to pull at the brunette's loose shirt, working it up and off in a way that only made Emily pull her lips back for a short pause before the material was tossed to the floor. "I need that." She threaded her hands into dark hair, pulling her lover's mouth closer to her sensitive flesh.

Beneath the top Emily was naked, a soft groan slipping from her lips as her breasts slid against the fabric covering JJ's torso as she leaned in to cover as much of the blonde's skin as she could with hot fast kisses and licks, catching her teeth against small carefully chosen areas, in tiny nips as she pushed and nudged the blonde's hips apart to settle her legs between them.

JJ let her legs settle either side of Emily easily, wrapping them around her lover to keep the tight press of their bodies. Her whole being stretching out under the brunette's lips as in just an instant she went from being pensive and worried to completely aroused and wanting Emily. She let her hands slide down out of dark hair, and traced her fingertips down Emily's spine as far as she could reach before skimming both hands flat palms against her back upwards again. Her breathing was already faster, each press of Emily's lips to her skin making her body heat up another degree as she suddenly became very aware that her physical being had literally been craving this touch.

"Words... can't..." Emily breathed out hotly onto JJ's skin between kisses and strokes of her tongue. "Explain how much... I need this... need you..." She moved to begin ravishing the other side of JJ's neck. "What kissing you makes me feel... what touching you does to me..." She rolled her hips and pressed down hard.

"I know... I feel it too." JJ let out a low groan between the two small sentences, as her hips pressed up to meet the movement of Emily's down. "Please baby... kiss me.. touch me..." She urged Emily to do whatever she felt driven to.

Shifting slightly, but only enough to cup her hand around JJ's still covered breast Emily palmed it, less than softly as she moved and pressed a hard kiss on the blonde's lips, pushing her tongue deep into her mouth, rocking her hips against the blonde's center in a strong, unmistakable rhythm, moaning low in her throat as she rolled her tongue round and over in JJ's mouth.

Though JJ's body moved with Emily's, her breast arching up into the brunette's hand, her mouth let the other woman be in charge of the kiss. Letting Emily explore as she wanted, only lightly bringing her tongue to play against the brunette's, even as the movements of their bodies made a low groan growl out of the back of her throat.

Releasing her tight squeeze of JJ's breast Emily slid her hand down to the bottom of the blonde's shirt, preparing to push her hand up inside the restraining fabric to reclaim her prize hidden inside. Her movement, indeed all movement stopped however when the brunette's cellphone on the coffee table began to ring.

A hard curse slipped from Emily's lips as she pulled them free from JJ's, tearing her body off the blonde she grabbed the phone and literally marched away from the couch, her hand gripping the small device so tightly for a moment it looked like it might snap.

"Prentiss." She snapped waiting for the caller to reveal themselves. "Mother..." The brunette's tone changed as she reached out and put her palm flat on the cold glass of her landscape window obviously trying to rapidly cool herself down.

JJ sat up almost on automatic, pulling her shirt almost nervously to settle back properly around her body before she caught what she was doing and reminded herself it wasn't like the Ambassador could see her.

In fact the longer than Emily seemed to be listening to whatever the older woman was saying, JJ decided that it was a good opportunity to be ready for Prentiss when she was finally off the phone. Quietly she peeled off the clothes that she knew would hopefully in moments just be in the way again, and lay back onto the couch waiting patiently for the call to finish naturally.

Listening to her mother's platitudes Emily closed her eyes and willed herself to hang on to her control long enough not to just hang up on her, and gracefully the older woman cut the conversation short, a matter of some urgency coming up apparently, and for the first time in a while, Emily didn't care. Shutting off the call, the brunette turned, her mouth already forming the apology to her lover, but it never made it passed her lips as the brunette just stood staring at the beauty laid out on her couch. The cell phone dropping from her hand to the hardwood floor with a clatter.

"Fuck you are beautiful." Emily pulled the string on her pants loose and shimmied them off her hips.

"I was hoping that was what you would say and not JJ where did your clothes go." The blonde blushed softly.

"Not a chance." Emily padded back towards the couch naked after her second step took her out of her pooled pants. "You want to move to the bed?"

"I guess long term it's more comfortable." JJ nodded and pressed up to stand, moving over close enough to offer her hand to Emily.

"Mmmm, c'mere." Emily took it and pulled the blonde into her arms, wrapping her tightly in an embrace that pressed warm skin against soft flesh. "I missed this." She admitted, splaying out long fingers over JJ's back.

"I think I missed it more." JJ offered the additional quantification, as the body wide tingle the touch caused shivered through her. She let her lips press kisses into the skin closest to them.

"Would you shout at me if I picked you up an carried you into the bedroom?" Emily pulled back and gave JJ a grin, the only fabric still clinging to their bodies the broad white bandage around Emily's injury.

"Yes." JJ gave a soft amused laugh.

"But you'd forgive me." Emily laughed more as she dipped and scooped the lithe blonde up into her arms, cradling her mainly against her 'good' arm.

"Emily!" JJ squeaked as she found herself hoisted into the air, hating to admit that just the feel of being literally swept off her feet made her body even more heated, especially as Emily shouldn't be doing any such thing with her bad arm. "You are strong aren't you?" She looped her arms around the brunette's neck careful of her shoulder to steady herself and leaned to wrap her lips around Emily's earlobe.

"I have my weak points." Emily held her tight as she began the walk through the apartment to the bedroom. "But in this sense... I can hold you up all night." She growled.

"You've already proved that." JJ reminded her letting her tongue tease the sensitive flesh.

"I thought maybe you'd forgotten." A soft groan of pleasure left the brunette's lips as she carried JJ through the doorway into the bedroom. "Or thought it was a dream."

"I could never forget a moment alone with you." JJ reassured her as she found herself being lowered to the mattress. "But sometimes it is so good I feel like it must be a dream." She admitted arching her body up when the brunette had lowered most of her weight to capture Emily's lips with her, teasing across the brunette's lips with her tongue tip.

"Me too." Emily admitted, leaned back out of JJ's reach for a moment, resting her own weight on her knees as she just looked at the blonde on her bed, the luscious contrast of her skin against the dark blue sheets. "The fact you ever wanted me." Her eyes traced over every line and curve with fascination and awe etched into them. "I still don't believe it."

"Believe it." JJ underlined the point for her. "I want you." She put the statement into a current context. "Need you."

"Right now?" Emily licked her lips and leaned forward a little on her knees, feeling a heat spread through her body and settle across her stomach.

"Yes, right now." JJ reached up to cup her hand around Emily's ear and guide her to come closer, to settle her weight back down where they had been on the couch, anticipating that they wouldn't move again from each others arms until it was absolutely necessary.

-x-


End file.
